A Season For Miracles
by Casie01
Summary: An unexpected threat leaves one of the team members fighting for their life. The only hope is for a Christmas Miracle. JJ / Hotch pairing
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner watched as his battle weary agents slowly trudged through the police station. Morgan and Rossi stood on either side of the UnSub, escorting him to an interrogation room. Hotch's dark eyes followed the three men's steady pace through the station. The dark circles under the agents eyes, matched the same ones under the Unit Chiefs, a testament to the sleepless nights dedicated to solving this man.

"This man." Hotch thought almost comically, a real man didn't do what that man had done. They didn't commit the crimes that he did, no he was nothing more than a coward in Hotch's eyes. Hotch's focus went from his agents to their UnSub, who walked through the station with a large smile plastered on his face. Just like the profile predicted, he was a thirty-seven year old man. He appeared strangely normal, nothing like the monster you though he would be. He could be your neighbor, or the guy you passed in the office. He was someone you could trust, maybe that was what was so insidious about him, he didn't look like the person you would commit such horrific acts.

With an exhausted look in his eyes, Morgan gave his Unit Chief a quick nod of the head before closing the interrogation room door. Hotch's focus turned from their UnSub to the other agent's returning from the arrest. Prentiss slowly took off her vest, angrily shoving it into her Go-bag before helping Reid with the reports. It was the blonde agent that worried Hotch the most. JJ stood in front of the victim board, vest still securely around her chest, staring at the picture of their last missing victim.

Weighing his options Hotch slowly walked over to his agent, standing next to her looking at the board filled with too many smiling faces. Next to the happy pictures that families had provided were the pictures that had brought the BAU here, those same smiling faces were now reduced to a still body, found discarded days after they vanished.

Hotch's hand rested on the small of her back, a simple gesture, letting the blonde know he was there. In the quite moment he wasn't Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner, he was just Hotch. She wasn't his agent, for just a moment they dropped the FBI Agent façade, and she leaned just a little closer to him. They were just Aaron and Jennifer, not boss and subordinate, they were just husband and wife.

"We got him babe." He whispered in to her hear, trying to make this day just a little better.

The blonde profiler let out a deep sigh as she unceremoniously moved the last missing person photo, joining it with the other victims the UnSub took from this world too soon. "Not soon enough," she finally answered, allowing a single tear to run down her face.

The team had been called to Williamsburg, Virginia earlier in the week. Their UnSub was kidnapping young boys, ranging in age from six to eleven. He would hold them for twenty-four hours before strangling them and throwing their bodies away like garbage. The boys last days on earth were horrific to say the least.

For Hotch and JJ the case hit particularly close to home. Henry had just turned six the month before, and ten year old Jack, with his sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, bore a striking resemblance to the boys being abducted and murdered. Being so close to home, but not able to see their boys and hold them, had made the couples stress level even higher. Their nightly Skype chats weren't enough to comfort the seasoned agents.

Hotch moved his hand slowly up her back, laying both hands on her shoulders, he turned the blonde so her blue eyes could see his dark brown ones. Hotch moved his hands down her arms, usually this act was one of intimacy, now it was one of a husband offering comfort to his wife. His hands rested on her sides as he removed the Velcro of the vest that was secured to her petite frame. "We did everything we could Jayge." He finally countered, trying to convince her as much as himself.

She shook her head, not believing his words, "If I had just figured it out sooner…" she started in protest.

"Stop JJ." Aaron answered forcibly. He lifted the vest over her head, throwing it on to the desk near them. "No one thought it could be one of us baby. It was you who figured out that he was a member of the Williamsburg PD. And there was no way of knowing he would kill that boy so soon."

JJ's mind flashed back to the raid on Eric Karla's home. They found their UnSub sitting at the kitchen table, eating a steak like he didn't have a care in the world. Morgan quickly took the smiling man into custody while the rest searched the home. It had been JJ who found the body of Nathan Sherman in the basement, his small frame still warm. Karla had killed the boy just minutes before they arrived.

"Hotch, if I had just realized sooner that it was him," her blue eyes clouded over, she had already put all the blame on her shoulders and wasn't ready to relinquish that guilt.

"What if the team had got there faster? What if there was less traffic getting there? What if we had had more of a police presence in the surrounding area's rather than just in the tourist area of Williamsburg? What if we didn't take this case?" Hotch thought of every what if scenario possible, "JJ honey, you can't put this on yourself. No one thought the UnSub could be one of our own, it didn't seem possible. Once you figured that out we got there as soon as we could. It's not your fault that the Chief of Police is telling Nathan's mother he's gone, it's Karla's fault Baby, and we'll make sure he'll pay for hurting those boys." Hotch pulled his wife into a tight embrace, for one fleeting moment he didn't care about keeping their personal and work lives separate, he didn't care that they were in the middle of a police station, all that mattered was taking the weight off her shoulders.

JJ allowed herself to relax into his tight embrace, laying her head on his strong chest she inhaled his familiar scent. Just as she pulled away the sound of gun fire rang through the station. The sound of a door slamming closed echoed through the halls, as a young heartbroken mother walked calmly into the bullpen. The Chief of Polices service weapon in her trembling hands she turned the corner, the barrel of the gun pointed toward the room full of Police Officers and FBI agents.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you so much for your kind reviews, favorites, and follows they mean a lot. I in no way own criminal minds.**

* * *

The sound of the gun fire still echoed through the precinct. At the familiar sound of gun fire the trained officers and agents instantly reached to their own weapons, expertly lifting the weapons ready for whomever slowly approached.

Karen Sherman calmly walked into the bullpen, paying no attention to the uniformed officers or the guns that were trained on her. The hard black gun in her hands having eyes only for the blonde Agent and the Agent standing next to her. It had been Agent Jareau that had sat with the young mother after Nathan had been taken, and it had been JJ that had told Karen they had a lead and were going to find her baby. The blonde woman had promised to find her baby boy. Karen's pale green eyes met with the profilers, "Where is he Agent Jareau? Where's my baby?" her voice eerily calm.

The room was still as JJ looked at Hotch, no words needed between the two, he only needed to slowly nod his head. The slight nod from the dark haired agent was all the confirmation she needed. Focusing her attention back on the grieving mother JJ slowly lowered her own gun.

Prentiss watched as her friend carefully holstered her weapon, then slowly raised her hands up, a sign she wasn't a threat to the mother. Noticing the look of determination and confidence in her friend's eyes, Emily turned her attention back on the Karen, who was obviously in a state of shock after losing her seven year old son.

JJ took a step towards the other mother, confident that Karen wouldn't hurt her, "Karen, sweetie put the gun down." JJ's voice was calm and unthreatening as she started talking.

"Where's my baby?" Karen asked again, the conversation just a few moments before already lost in the overwhelming grief. When the agent failed give an adequate answer she focused the full attention of the weapon on the blonde agent, who was supposed to save her child. "WHERE IS HE?" Karen screamed.

"Karen," JJ tried unsuccessfully to keep her voice calm, "You know where he is." JJ couldn't find the words to tell another mother that her child was gone. Karen looked into the bright blue eyes of the FBI agent, seeing the pain and honesty in them she sobbed, "No!" For a moment she let her mind try to come to terms with the reality of what had happened.

"NO!" She suddenly spit out again, this time with more authority, she refused to believe that Nathan was gone. "You were supposed to bring him back Agent Jareau! You promised you would bring him back!" Karen spit out the words full of hate at the agent.

JJ could feel the guilt coursing through her body all over again, "Karen, I'm so sorry." She couldn't think of a better word than sorry, knowing it was such an insignificant word given what had transpired. "I tried, I tried to save Nathan, but I was too late." JJ put the blame solely on her shoulders. She prayed that if something went wrong no one else would get hurt because she failed.

"It's your fault!" Karen accused, not hiding her hatred for the other woman. "You're the god damn FBI!" she looked at the other team members accusingly, "You were supposed to protect him! You were supposed to make sure he came home!" Her grief was rapidly turning to anger.

Reid tightened his grip on the revolver in his hands, he kept it trained on the young mother who was quickly devolving. His palms were sweating against the hard wood of the handle of his Smith & Wesson revolver. Reid kept his focus on his best friend and the woman who was threatening her. He was ready to do whatever it took to protect his friend, no matter what the cost.

JJ kept a neutral stance as she tried talking to the dark haired mother. The last thing she wanted was for someone else to get hurt, or for Karen to make a decision she couldn't come back from. "Karen," JJ calmly spoke again, "Karen look at me. I am so sorry, I know that's not enough to bring him back, to bring Nathan back. We did everything we could for him. We were just too late, I was too late, and you'll never know how sorry I am that I couldn't save him." JJ's voice was breaking, the weight of the case breaking her heart.

Hotch watched the silent interaction between the two women. Their eyes were locked on each other, there was no need for words between them. As mother's they shared a bond that other's couldn't understand.

Cautiously JJ took a few tentative steps towards the distraught mother. JJ could only imagine the amount of pain she was going through, "Karen, you need to put the gun down, it's not too late."

Karen's trust in the profiler was slowly gaining, she relaxed her arms just a little, the gun lowering just a little, the barrel still pointed at the agent. "I shot Hershel, I didn't mean to." Karen mentioned the Police Chief she had shot while taking his gun.

"Ok, we'll figure that out Karen. He had a vest on, he could be ok. No one else needs to get hurt today Karen. Hurting someone else, won't take away your pain Karen. It won't bring him back, you know that." JJ continued to try and diffuse the dangerous situation, "Think of April and Timothy," JJ mentioned Nathan's older brother and sister, "They need their Mom Karen. They need you to be strong for them."

The room was frozen around the two mothers, everyone waiting to see what ill fates they may have to face tonight.

Karen could feel her arms start to shake as she thought of her son and daughter at home. She could hear Agent Jareau talking about them and reminding her that she was their mother too, she could feel the fog that had taken over her mind start to dissipate as the Profilers voice offered her a moment of clarity.

Hotch watched the exchange and could feel a breath of relief as he watched the gun, that had been trained on his wife, slowly moving away from her. Before anyone had a chance to react the sound of a door closing and a man's sinister laugh filled the room. Just as quickly as things had seemed to calm down, all hell broke loose.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shots rang out, the smell of gun powder filled the air, a strong metallic scent began to linger. The man's laughter continued as each shot echoed, his dark laughter matched the darkness of his soul.

Three seconds ticked off the clock before anyone could react. There was an invisible fog around the room as they stood frozen. Tick…tick…tick the fog in their minds dissipated. Screams covered the man's laughter. Officers yelled out directions as chaos ensued. BANG! Another bullet screamed through the air. BANG! BANG! Two more bullets were released from their once quiet chambers.

Seven seconds it took seven seconds from the first bullet ringing out for the deathly silence to fill the air. Six bullets had been released from different guns, only two reaching their intended targets. In seven quick ticks of the clock their world would change.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan's ears wouldn't stop ringing from the loud bullets that had screamed through the small police station. He had been escorting the UnSub to the cells when the latest victims' mother began the terror that would affect so many lives.

Now with the gun smoke slowly settling, he placed two fingers on the former police officers neck, if anything good came out of this day it was that Eric Karla was now in hell where he belonged. Just as Morgan's dark chocolate brown eyes met with Rossi's they heard the pained pleas of a familiar voice.

Guns drawn Prentiss and Reid slowly approached the young mother laying on the ground, the bullet wound slowly covering her shoulder in a dark shade of red. Reid kicked the gun away from her as Prentiss called for an ambulance.

Karen laid on the ground barely aware of the bullet wound in her shoulder. She hadn't felt the rookie cops bullet enter her, or her body connecting in a hard thud to the ground. Her mind unable to focus on the two profilers standing over her, all she could do was scream. "He killed my boy! That bastard killed Nathan" she tried to justify her actions.

Prentiss holstered her gun and left Reid alone with the woman who killed their UnSub. The pained cries of her friend drew the dark brunette away from Karen and towards the other profiler.

The sound of the first shot still echoed in Hotch's mind. His mind registered the sound of gun fire and the ensuing chaos but, the only the only thing he had been able to focus on was his wife. He had stood there helplessly as the mother of his children fell limply to the ground as the first shots hit an unintended target.

Throwing his dark blue jacket from his shoulders he leaned over her, quickly pressing his jacket to her body in an effort to stop the blood from covering her light pink shirt.

JJ's lips were slowly turning blue as she gasped for air. She could feel someone putting more pressure on her already tight chest. Her vision was a blur, she could barely make out the figures standing over her. She couldn't seem to be able to produce a clear thought. She could hear Hotch talking to her, but when she tried to speak the words were unable to make their way from her mind to her mouth. All she knew was everything hurt and she just wanted to make the pain stop.

Hotch's rough hand lay on the top of her head, he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. He watched helplessly as the color slowly drained from her face, her sparking eyes now a dull shade of bluish grey. In that moment, as her body writhed in pain, he would have given anything to trade places with her.

Prentiss ran over to the Unit Chief, mouth open at the shock of seeing her indestructible friend helpless and broken. "It's ok baby. Shh help is on the way. Stay with me JJ." Prentiss bit her lip trying to fight the tears as she listened to Hotch lovingly comfort his wife.

Leaning over her best friend, who had become a sister to her, Emily felt helpless watching as the younger girl struggled to live. Emily took Hotch's trembling hand into her own, "Keep pressure on her chest Hotch." Emily's delicate hands took over the responsibility of comforting the blonde agent. As she ran her fingers through her friend's hair she noticed the crimson red liquid slowly covering her long blonde hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - First and foremost thank you for reading this, reviewing, favoriting, and following it means a lot to me that you would take time out to read my story. Sorry yesterday's update was on the shorter side hopefully this longer chapter makes up for that. I don't own Criminal Minds or the Characters.**

* * *

The Williamsburg Regional Hospital waiting room had never been so full. Five worried Federal Agents had been firmly planted in the uncomfortable chairs since the moment their friend had been rushed into surgery. The profilers had refused to leave, even for a moment, afraid they would miss an update on their friend. Officers from around the county surrounded the agents. There was a brotherhood amongst officers that crossed jurisdictional lines, and despite her status as a Federal Agent, JJ belonged to the brother's in blue. The beat officers, detectives, sergeants, lieutenants and captains all needed to show their support for the Agent down, as well as her family of agents waiting for news. They wanted to make sure the agents knew an attack on one of them was an attack on the entire law enforcement family.

The hands of the clock slowly moved forward, each minute felt like an eternity. Hotch's leg shook nervously, images of his wife haunted his mind. Every approaching footstep caused the older man to look up in anticipation, only to be disappointed with the lack of updates. As the minutes turned to hours Hotch was more and more grateful for his team.

Emily sat next to the Unit Chief her hand firm planted in his, a calming influence every time Hotch thought the anger would overtake him. Rossi sat on the other side, offering few words, his presence enough. Reid kept everyone's minds off the worst possible outcomes by spewing off every good statistic he could come up with. Hotch was grateful for the dark skinned agent with the clenched fists who kept reminding him what a bad ass his wife was. Morgan's own anger building inside as he found reasons to blame himself for JJ's predicament, chose to focus on how strong she was and remind everyone that she wasn't going to leave her family without a fight.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Confused officers were pushed out of the way as the ball of pink and green clothing pushed her way towards her family. Penelope didn't care if she was pushing the damn President of the United States at that point, her family was somewhere ahead of her and she needed to get to them.

The Williamsburg Police Chief, who had in fact been shot in his vest stood in the Analyst's way, he had no idea who was messing with. "Ma'am this waiting room is full, you can wait down stairs with the rest of the guests and press." The police chief put his hand around her arm trying to keep her from the profilers.

"Don't ma'am me!" Penelope grabbed her credentials and shoved them in the Chief's face, "Where's my family!"

Hotch looked up at the sound of their Technical Analyst, "Its ok Chief Hershel" he called out as the blonde computer whiz joined her family.

Seeing his baby girl Morgan quickly stood from his seat and pulled her into his strong arms, "You got here fast baby girl."

"Wild horses…just…wild horses" Penelope chocked out, "Where's my blonde kick ass agent?" Penelope asked tentatively not liking the solemn look in their eyes. They had called her almost two hours ago saying that her best friend had been shot and to get down to Williamsburg as soon as she could. Penelope had commandeered an FBI SUV and with lights and sirens blaring she raced down the I95, wanting to get to her babies as fast as she could.

Derek sat Penelope between himself and the BAU's resident genius, "We're still waiting baby girl."

The sun had long set in the west as the members of the Behavior Analysis Unit sat waiting. It had been hours since the shooting. Eric Karla was officially deceased, his reign of terror over, Karen Sherman had been stitched up and was now in custody, while the DA decided if there would be charges in the shooting of a Federal Agent. The profilers took turns pacing back and forth across the waiting room floor, they were desperate for news that they were being denied.

The sound of footsteps approaching quickly caused Hotch to say goodbye to Jessica, promising to call as soon as he had news. "Agent Hotchner?" A young nurse called out from the doorway.

Hotch turned towards her, "Yes?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm Maggie, I'm one of the ICU nurses'. Doctor Kittredge asked me to bring you to the ICU, he'd like to speak to you there." The red headed nurse explained.

"My team?" Hotch looked back at the others, he didn't want to keep any information from them. Before the nurse had a chance to answer Dave stepped forward, "its ok Hotch, we'll wait here, go check on our girl." Hotch shook his head, and the two men embraced before Hotch followed the nurse to the ICU.

Maggie led the older man into the quite halls of the Intensive Care Unit stopping in front of one of the rooms. "Dr. Kittredge needed to meet with another doctor and asked me to bring you to your wife, he didn't want you to wait any longer than needed." Maggie opened the sliding glass door of the ICU, inviting the older agent in.

"Is she?" Hotch couldn't seem to form the question. Maggie knew what he was asking even if he couldn't verbalize it, "Dr. Kittredge will be in soon to talk to you Agent." She answered evasively before leaving to let the Doctor know the agent was with his wife.

Footsteps echoed in the small room as Hotch walked toward the bed that held his wife. The steady beeping comforted him as it registered every beat of her heart, she was alive, and that was enough for him. Whatever obstacles they were going to have to face would be worth it because she was alive to face them. As he approached the bed the first thing he saw was her gold hair laid across the blue pillow. Hotch took a deep breath as he assessed everything he saw, reminding himself this was all to help her. "She's alive." He kept repeating that over and over again.

Her already fair skin was paler than usual, a product of the steady loss of blood from what he assumed was two bullet wounds; one to the chest the other he believed grazed her head. There was a tube inserted in her mouth, he knew that was there to help her breathe; but that didn't make it any easier though to see her so hurt that she couldn't breathe on her own. White gauze covered the base of her head just behind her left ear, the same spot where Prentiss had seen the blood covering her beautiful blonde hair.

Hotch stood at the side of her bed slowly taking everything in, carefully he took her small hand into his own, being careful not to disturb the IV's the doctors had inserted. "Hey Jay," he whispered in her ear as he leaned over placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sitting down he continued to talk to his wife, "There's a lot of people out there who are waiting for you to open those beautiful blue eyes, most of all your husband over here."

Still holding tight to her hand Hotch leaned back in the chair, "I just talked to Jess, she's taking good care of the boys. I asked her to wait to tell them anything until we knew what we were facing. I also talked to both boys, they can't wait for us to come home." Hotch smiled as he thought of their two boys, still amazed at how quickly their family had blended.

"Henry couldn't stop talking about his letter to Santa, he's so sure that Santa will bring him that knew BMX Bike he's been wanting so he can ride a big boy bike like Jack, I think you may have to relent on this one Jayge and let me buy him the bike. Oh and Jack was very secretive about his role in the Christmas pageant at school this year, I of course tried to get you details but that boy wouldn't relent." Hotch released a forced laugh, "Neither of the boys can wait for us to see the pageant this year, so you get your rest now so next week we can be there to see them." Hotch tried to keep his voice calm but he could feel the weight of everything finally coming down on him, "You keep fighting Jennifer, don't leave me," he whispered in her ear.

"Agent Hotchner?" The nurse's voice interrupted him, "Dr. Kittredge is ready to speak with you." Her friendly voice informed. Hotch nodded his head before talking to his wife again, "I need to go talk to your doctor baby, don't you open those blue eyes until I get back, I love you." Hotch kissed the top of her head again, "If you wake up before I get back just know I'll be back soon."

Moments later Hotch found himself sitting across three stern looking doctors, he wished in that moment he had his team with him, right now he craved their love and support. "Agent Hotchner," the older doctor sitting in the middle reached a hand out to the profiler, "I'm Dr. Kittredge. I'm the Chief Neurological Surgeon, I was called in to consult on your wives case." The doctor then turned to the man to his left and woman to his right, "This is Dr. Benson, he's one of our trauma surgeon's, and he was the first person to be called in to assist your wife. And, this is Melissa Clemons or Director of Patient Services."

Dr. Benson then began speaking, "Agent Hotchner as you know your wife was brought in with a GSW to the chest, our first priority was to get the bullet out and repair any damage to the chest cavity and lungs. We were very fortunate that the damage to her lungs was less severe than we were expecting, I was able to remove the bullet and repair her lung." The younger doctor kept everything in terms that the Agent could easily process. "Once she was stabilized I brought in Dr. Kittredge to deal with what we believed initially was a wound from a bullet that we though merely grazed Jennifer's skull."

At that point Dr. Benson deferred to the more experience doctor. "Jennifer, unfortunately, experienced more than just a grazed skull." Dr. Kittredge pulled out an MRI taken just before she was rushed into surgery, he pointed to a small darkened area on the scan, "What you're seeing here, Agent Hotchner, is bullet fragments and metal shrapnel from whatever the bullet hit. Jennifer was lucky it wasn't a clean shot to the head or she would never have made it to the hospital."

"So you removed the fragments?" Hotch tried to think of what the bullet could have hit near his wife that had caused the wounds to her head.

The two doctors looked between each other before turning back to their patients' husband, "There were complications." Dr. Kittredge started turning back to the MRI scans.

"Complications?" Aaron repeated his heart sinking at the word, wondering what this meant for his wife and their family.

The older doctor continued, not acknowledging the profiler, with his pen he circled the dark spots on the scan, showing where the fragments had lodged in the blonde's head. "The fragments are causing intracranial pressure here and here," the doctor pointed out the areas of most concern, "they have also caused intracranial bleeding that has to be stopped."

"Ok when do you remove the fragments?" Aaron could tell from the doctors demeanor the surgery hadn't been performed.

"We can't do the surgery Agent Hotchner." The younger doctor finally answered the concerned husband's question. The older doctor nodded his head in agreement, "Agent Hotchner we tried to go in and remove the fragments earlier, and unfortunately given the location of the damage Jennifer wouldn't be able to survive the surgery." Dr. Kittredge finished sadly.

Aaron ran his hands through his hair, trying to process and understand what the doctors were telling him. "So what happens if she doesn't have the surgery?"

"The intracranial pressure will increase, it will become more difficult for oxygen to get to Jennifer's brain, in almost all cases this lack of oxygen will lead to stroke and brain damage." The elder doctor said too clinically.

"Stroke, Brain damage?" The words reached Aarons mind but he couldn't wrap his mind around them, it didn't seem possible that they were talking about the same woman he shared his bed with, "What's another scenario?"

This time the younger doctor spoke, not wanting to sound as calloused as his college, "I'm sorry Aaron there aren't any others."

Aaron could feel the ringing in his ears, he understood what they were saying. A loud sob escaped his lips, "What…what…" The experienced Unit Chief was left speechless, unable to wrap his mind around what they were telling him.

"Agent Hotchner," the lone female in the room reached a hand out to the man, "Have you and Jennifer ever spoken about a DNR or if she wanted to be an organ donor?" As the Director of Patient Services it was Melissa's job to work with families on final plans for a loved one.

The dark brown eyes suddenly flashed in anger, "What? Is that why you won't do the surgery? You want JJ's organs?" Aaron spit out accusingly at the small woman and the two doctors.

Melissa quickly shook her head, "Of course not!" at the same time Dr. Kittredge took offense to the profilers accusation, "Agent Hotchner, I would never sacrifice one patient for another, now I'm sorry that your wife was hurt, but I will not have you come into this hospital and make such accusations."

"Then why won't you try and save her life? You've just resigned yourselves to letting her die!" Aaron refused to back down, he couldn't lose Jennifer, and his boys couldn't lose their mother.

"She would never survive the surgery Agent." The greying doctor countered, "Regardless of what we do the damage to Jennifer's skull is too severe."

"JJ!" Aaron spit out, "JJ is a fighter! She would never just give up, she would do everything she could to survive, and you're just giving up on her." Aarons fist were clench tightly on his knees, his neck turning red in anger.

The room was silent as the FBI Agent seethed in anger at the hospitals unwillingness to do whatever it took to save JJ's life, he refused to just sit by and let her slip away from him, if they wouldn't fight for her he damn well would. The doctor sitting directly across from the Agent finally stood and motioned to his colleges, "I have no doubt you believe that your wife is a fighter, Agent Hotchner. Unfortunately the science says otherwise." Seeing the hurt and anger in Aarons eyes he quickly finished, "Emotions are obviously running high right now, we'll leave you to spend some time with your wife and will talk with you again later." With a nod of the head the three people left Aaron alone to process what had happened.

Less than thirty minutes later Aaron was sitting across from his wife, watching at the steady rise and fall of her chest, promising to do whatever it took to bring her back to her boys. A soft knock on the door caused the exhausted Agent to take his attention away from her for just a moment.

"Aaron?" David Rossi walked over to the older man confused. A nurse had come to the waiting room and told the team that their leader was asking for his best friend, apologizing that she couldn't give them an update on JJ.

Keeping a firm grip on JJ's limp hand Aaron addressed the elder agent, "They say she's not going to make it, they don't think she would survive a surgery and she can't survive the damage from the bullet fragments." Rossi could hear the exhaustion in Hotch's voice.

"No." It was the only adequate word Rossi had been able to form as he approached the bed that held his colleague and friend. As Rossi looked down at her still frame he reminded himself she was so much more than just a colleague or friend, she was as much his family as those he shared blood with. It had been him she had asked to walk her down the aisle, she had asked him the one to do the honors of giving her away since her father was no longer alive to carry out that honor. He couldn't lose the woman that was like a daughter, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to someone else he loved. "This can't be happening."

"I'm not giving up on her Dave, I can't." Aaron answered, "I need your help Dave." Aaron looked up at his friend with desperation in his eyes.

"Anything Aaron, you know that." Rossi assured his friend.

"I want you to find the best neurosurgeon for JJ. If these doctors aren't willing to save her I want you to find someone that will. I don't care where we have to take her but I will not let them stand by and let her die. She's a fighter Rossi and they just want to throw in the towel."

Rossi stopped the younger man, putting a comforting hand on his shoulders, "I'll find her the best Aaron I promise. She's not going anywhere."

Aaron nodded his head in relief, "There's one more thing Dave..." Aaron was nervous about what he was going to ask his friend.

"Name it." Dave knew where Aaron was headed.

"I don't know how much the insurance will cover. A specialist, the surgery, recovery, it's all going to cost a lot. We've got money saved, I just…I just don't think it will be enough." Aaron hated asking his friend for money, it was his responsibility to take care of his family.

Dave lifted a hand, "Aaron you don't even need to ask, JJ is my family to. I'll take care of everything, you worry about taking care of our girl and I'll take care of everything else."

Letting go of his wives hand for just a moment he stood and embraced his old friend, "Thank you, "I'll pay you back, whatever it costs Dave I promise I'll find a way to pay you back."

Dave shook his head, "Don't worry about it Aaron, when we see those blue eyes again that's all the repayment I'll need." Rossi turned and left on his mission leaving Aaron alone with his wife.

* * *

A/N2 - reviews are always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - as always thank you for your reviews I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, your reviews mean a lot to me. I don't own Criminal Minds or the Characters**

* * *

Two of the nation's best neurosurgeons stood over Jennifer Jareau's hospital bed, both with very different opinions on her prognosis. Dr. Jonathan Kittredge believed for JJ surgery wasn't a viable option, in his medical opinion she would never make it off the table, the taller balding doctor had disagreed with his medical colleague even before the two men had formally met.

Aaron couldn't express the gratitude he felt for his friend, true to his word Rossi found the best neurosurgeon for JJ, and he hadn't had to leave Virginia to do it. With Garcia's expert computer skills they had found Doctor James Ecklund, a neurosurgeon at Fairfax Hospital in Falls Church Virginia, a quick half hour drive from the Hotchner's home in Alexandria.

Rossi wasted no time contacting the doctor, explaining what had happened to their friend and begging the esteemed Neurosurgeon for a second opinion. Dr. Ecklund, to his credit, assembled his medical team and prepared a med-flight plane to take them to Williamsburg. The moment the Doctor looked at JJ's scans he disagreed with Dr. Kittredge's prognosis, he believed he could successfully remove all the fragments and repair all the damage.

The two doctors were stuck at an impasse, the elder doctor was refusing to release the blonde agent into the care of another hospital, he contested that she wasn't stable enough for the half hour flight to Northern Virginia. Dr. Ecklund wasn't backing down, if there was any hope of saving the Federal Agent he needed to get her up to Fairfax Hospital where his tools where.

It was when the third man had stepped in between the neurosurgeons that Hotch knew he was going to owe Rossi big time. "Dr. Ecklund, I heard you were paying a visit to our small hospital." The Chief of Staff reached his hand out to the other doctor, who gave a quick greeting tired of wasting precious time. "What can we help you with Doctor?" Dr. Alexander Matthews asked.

"At the request of Mrs. Jareau's family, I was asked to consult on her condition. Your Dr. Kittredge and I are of different opinions on the best course of treatment. I believe with the right tools Agent Jareau's life can be saved." The balding Doctor explained as he handed over the chart he had created, detailing his course of action, to the other doctor.

Dr. Matthews quickly scanned through the both doctors notes on the charts. "And you don't think it's possible to perform the surgery here?" The Chief questioned, hoping to diffuse the situation amicably.

"You're Dr. Kittredge is right about one thing, he's not able to successfully perform the surgery. I've got tools up at Fairfax that you don't have here. I think we can all agree on one thing, no one wants to lose this woman, I'm asking you to give me the chance to save her life." Dr. Ecklund tried not to offend the other doctors but wanted them to know he really was this woman's last hope.

Handing the chart back to the visiting doctor Dr. Matthews asked for his doctor to join him down the hall, leaving Hotch alone with his wife and the doctor that was confident could save the woman he never dreamed would love him. "Do you really think you can save her doctor?" Hotch asked carefully.

Leaning over the blonde woman, checking her vitals, the doctor nodded his head, "There's risks Agent Hotchner, no surgery is without them. But, yes I believe this is your wife's best chance at walking out of here and back to your family. I want you to know though, she may not make it, even with the surgery."

Taking JJ's hand in his own, "I understand that Dr. Ecklund, she's a fighter I just want to make sure she gets the chance to fight a little longer."

Dr. Kittredge opened the door for the Chief of Staff, inviting the senior doctor into his office. Once the door was closed Dr. Matthews put a hand up, silencing the other doctor. "Get Dr. Ecklund whatever he needs to move Agent Jareau to Fairfax Hospital."

Dr. Kittredge's jaw dropped, he had never been taken off a patient's case before, "But, she's my patient. She's not stable enough to travel."

"Enough!" Dr. Matthews responded forcibly. "Do you know what I've been doing for the last hour?" Dr. Kittredge shook his head, he had no idea what the Chief of Staff did on a daily basis let alone for the last hour. "I've received calls from every high up bureaucrat that could get through my line. The BAU's Section Chief Erin Strauss is threatening a law suit if we don't do everything we can to save her Agent. The Director of the FBI called to make sure I understood want an asset Agent Jareau is to the bureau.

"I've got Directors from the Pentagon and the State Department calling me making sure I understand the lengths that woman as gone through to protect this country. The Secretary of State left a voicemail thanking me for doing everything I could to make sure she got the best possible care. Not to mention some guy named Clyde Easter from Interpol has left multiple messages for me, he's still waiting for me to call him back. I also got an anonymous email stating that if Agent Jareau lost her life because of our Doctors inflated Ego all of our bank accounts would be rerouted to a college fund for her son's."

Shaking his head Dr. Kittredge accepted defeat, "I'll have Agent Jareau ready for transport within the hour," he assured his boss.

The early morning twilight slowly filled the night sky as the black SUV's pulled up to the Camp Peary Landing Strip, just off the York River. Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia stepped out of the first SUV that had acted as an escort for the Ambulance that carried their friend. Emily and Reid brought up the rear of the convoy and pulled up next to the first government issued SUV.

The four agents and their technical analyst watched as their friend was carefully unloaded from the ambulance, and under the watchful eye of the Nation's top Neurosurgeon and their Unit Chief was taken into the waiting airplane. It was a quick flight to the beltway but the other Agents wouldn't be allowed on the flight, all available space was being used to ensure Jennifer got the best possible care.

The members of the BAU watched as Hotch turned away from the plane, once she was safely aboard, and joined his team next to the SUV's. Rossi was the first to step up to the Unit Chief, pulling the tired looking Agent into an embrace.

"Dave, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us." Hotch tried to adequately thank his friend as their embrace broke. He then turned to each team member thanking them for everything they had done for him and JJ in the last twelve hours.

Garcia was the last to embrace Aaron, "You take care of my girl Boss-man, you hear me?" The technical analyst fought to keep the tears at bay, trying to stay strong just a little longer.

"I will Penelope." Aaron hugged her a little tighter, he needed the love that only his eccentric analyst could provide. "You guys drive safe and I'll see you in a few hours." Aaron answered before climbing up the steps to the waiting plane.

Rossi stood outside of the SUV watching as the plane taxied and then took off, "Ti benedica il Signore e ti protegga. Il Signore faccia brillare il suo volto su di te e ti sia propizio. Il Signore rivolga su di te il suo volto e ti conceda pace." (May the Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make is face shine upon you and be gracious to you. The Lord turn his face towards you and give you peace Numbers 6 24-26) Saying a quick prayer Rossi climbed into the passenger seat, nodding to Morgan the agents headed north all praying for their friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I can't tell you how much I appreciate everyone's reviews. It means alot that you would take time to read my story. I'm still pretty new to the Criminal Minds world I only started watching the show over the summer and started writing a few months ago. I'm glad to see people are enjoying this story. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and follwing my story. If you're reading my other story "Why Did you have to leave?" that probably won't be updated till this one is done since this is more of a Christmas story and my goal is to be done with this by Christmas. Sadly I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Soft white snow slowly blanketed the courtyard behind Fairfax Hospital. Aaron Hotchner stood at the large windows, five floors above the courtyard watching as the snow slowly fell. The waiting room here was more welcoming than the one in Williamsburg had been. Warm coffee and pastries had been waiting for him earlier that morning. Large plush arm chairs and couches offered a more comfortable place to sit. Nurses were constantly checking in on the FBI Agent, making sure he had everything he needed, knowing that the only thing the stoic man needed was news on his wife.

Standing alone in the quite waiting room Hotch folded his arms and stared out into the snowy abyss in front of him, wanting more than anything for his team to be there with him. He needed Garcia's bubbly personality, Emily's quite strength in adversity, Reid's constantly moving mind, Morgan's self-assuring promises that JJ would come back even stronger. Mostly he needed Rossi there, with his few words Rossi could give Hotch the strength not to break down all over again.

Everything had happened so quickly, as soon as the plane landed in Northern Virginia the waiting ambulance raced down the streets getting her to the hospital in record time. He had run behind the doctors and nurses as they rushed her up to the fifth floor operating rooms, he had been forced to say goodbye outside of the waiting operating room. That's when everything had started moving at a pain stakingly slow pace, the second he kissed the top her forehead, possibly for the last time, his world both literally and figuratively froze.

The unexpected blizzard swept through Virginia keeping his team from keeping him sane, and as he allowed himself one lonely moment to finally breakdown it felt like time had frozen. It had been three hours since he had said goodbye to her, hopeful that he would see her blue eyes again.

He had spent the last three hours pacing back and forth across the waiting room, the only bright spot in his day was speaking with their boys. Jack and Henry where still in the dark as the battle their mother was fighting, Hotch not wanting to say anything to the ten and six year old until they knew if she was going to pull through. It was after he had spoken with his boys that he had finally broken down, feeling the weight of everything on his shoulders.

"Agent Hotchner?" Sarah Masterson stood in the doorway watching the older man, she could see the weight on the man's shoulders. She had been on the plane with the FBI Agents, she could see how much this man loved the woman her team was tasked to save.

Hotch slowly turned to the friendly voice, exhaustion written all over his face. "Is there any news?" his voice tired but hopeful.

Sarah walked towards the older man closing the distance between the two of them, she motioned to the couches, taking a seat next to him. "Dr. Ecklund wanted me to let you know that Jennifer is…" before she could finish Hotch interrupted her, "Please, it's JJ." Sarah smiled, "JJ is holding on Agent Hotchner, her vitals are strong and there haven't been any complications so far."

Hotch felt a small weight release from his tense shoulders, his JJ was holding on, just like he had told the other doctors she was a fighter. "Thank you." Hotch tried to find more appropriate words but was at a loss.

Sarah rested her hand on his tired shoulders, "Your welcome Agent. She's still got a long way to go. Dr. Ecklund thinks he got most of the fragments from the bullet. He's got probably another hour or so and then he's going to do another MRI before going back in to get the shrapnel that's embedded deeper then the bullet fragments were." Sarah explained making sure the Agent was kept up to date with everything, it was the hospitals policy to keep the family as much in the loop as possible.

Sarah lifted her small frame from the couch, "I need to get back into the O.R. you should try and get some rest Agent Hotchner." She stood over him for a moment.

Looking up at her kind brown eyes he was reminded of the comforting look in Garcia's eyes before the plane took off, he smile back at her, the first genuine smile he had mustered in almost twenty four hours. "Once I know she's ok I'll be able to rest."

She nodded at the older man, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. Needing to get back to her patient she promised to return as soon as she knew anything more, once again leaving the Agent to wait alone.

Hotch continued to stare out the window watching the world move on like nothing had happened. He watched as the midmorning light began to fade to late afternoon grey and finally as the darkness took over once again. All the Agent could do was sit, wait, pray and remember.

Every moment he had spent with Jennifer had come to his mind as each hour passed. None more important than the one he was fixated on now.

_Experienced hands quickly knotted the black tie of his tuxedo, he watched his reflection from the bathroom mirror, making sure everything was perfect. A tug at his jacket took the grooms focus away from the task of tying his tie to the four year old blonde boy standing next to him._

_"Excuse me sir?" Joking Aaron smiled down at the little boy, "Have you seen a 'Henry LaMontagne'? He's about this tall" Aaron held his hand up just a hair shorter than Henry, "He's got blonde hair and blue eyes." Aaron finished describing his future step-son._

_Henry giggled, "Hotch! It's me! It's Henry."_

_Hotch put his hands on the boys shoulders, turning him around and looked down at him questioningly. Hotch's laughter filled the room, "Well so it is, you look so grown up Henry I didn't recognize you. Now what can I help you with Henry."_

_Henry held out his pale blue tie, the same color that matched the couple's wedding pallet, "I can't tie it Hotchy!" The small boy pouted. Hotch knelt down in front of the boy, "Well let me see if I can help you out with that."_

_As Hotch carefully fixed the small tie he marveled at where his life had taken him and the small boy who had never known his real father. Hotch remembered the day that Will had shown up in New York City excited to announce that he and Hotch's Media Liaison were expecting. Just six months later a very pregnant JJ had shown up at her boss' door step tears streaking down her face. Will was finishing up his last case before leaving New Orleans when he was shot and killed protecting two children from their abusive father. In that moment the Unit Chief had promised to be there for his agent and her unborn child. _

_"There you go buddy." Hotch straightened the tie and smiled down at the boy he loved like he was his own._

_"Thanks Hotch!" the small boy gave a toothy smile before running over to Jack and Reid to watch a magic trick. _

_"Who would have thought today would finally happen." Rossi stood in the doorway smiling at his old friend. "I had money that you would never get off your ass and tell JJ you loved her."_

_Morgan chimed in, "Come on now Rossi you know our Unit Chief wasn't going to break protocol just because he was in love with Blondie!" Morgan was half right, Hotch hadn't acted on his feelings for JJ until after she was forced to leave the BAU, but his hesitance had nothing to do with protocol and everything to do with his fear that she wouldn't reciprocate the feelings._

_"You know, he's never told us exactly how it is that he and our newest Profiler ended up together." Rossi joked at the younger agent. Hotch shook his head, "And you'll never know." The night that Hotch showed up at JJ's doorstep after they faked Emily's death was a special moment that only they shared, that first kiss in her doorway had been explosive, and neither ever wanted to lose what they had found in each other. _

_Aaron stood in front of the small group of family and friends waiting for the moment his bride would walk down that aisle. He had his infamous Hotch stance as he stood next to the pastor watching as his closest friends walked towards him._

_The first to take the long walk down the aisle were his and JJ's boys. Jack held Henry's hand as the two brothers each carried a pillow with one of their parents rings on them. Jack's stoic face matched that of his father's when he was concentrating and Henry tried desperately to look as mature as he imagined his new brother was. As the two boys took their spots next to Hotch they all watched as Reid and Emily walked towards them. Hotch couldn't help but smile at the serious look in Reid's eyes, this was the first time Reid had been in a wedding and he was petrified he would be the one to ruin the wedding. As the two profilers reached the end of the aisle Reid shook his longtime boss' hand and Emily gave Aaron a hug. _

_Moments later it was Morgan and Garcia hugging the Unit Chief and congratulating him, Hotch could have sworn he heard Garcia threaten him if he ever hurt JJ, not that it was necessary he would never hurt them._

_The music changed as Pachebel's Canon in D softly played, JJ preferred the soft melody to the traditional wedding march. Hotch watched as the two figures turned the corner and stood at the end of the aisle. Hotch felt his breath catch as he watched his bride walking slowly down the aisle Rossi standing next to her smiling. Tears formed in the grooms eyes as he looked up and down his new bride, taking in her beauty. She was almost half way down the aisle when her bright blue eyes met his, their eyes stayed locked on each other as she made her way down the aisle._

_The world froze around the couple as she turned to face her new husband, Rossi released his hand from his strong grip and handed over to his friend. Hotch looked in to her eyes once more mouthing the words, "I Love You." _

_Ten minutes and a few vows later the Pastor was proudly announcing the new couple finally letting them take their first kiss as husband and wife. Cheers rang out as their lips locked the loudest coming from the two boys standing next to them._

_"Ladies and Gentleman," the Pastor addressed the smiling crowd, "I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner and family." At the proclamation the two boys ran up to their parents, showing off their new family._

_Jack ran into JJ's waiting arms giving his new step-mom one of his famous hugs, "We're a family now JJ!" The eight year old told her a huge smiled plastered on his face. JJ returned his tight hug, smiling down at the boy she loved just as much as her own, "Yes we are buddy."_

_Another tug of his suit jacket brought Hotch's attention to the four year old boy, Henry lifted his arms up asking Hotch to pick him up. Hotch was more than happy to oblige dropping his wives hand for just a second as he lifted the four year old up placing him on his hip. "You're my Daddy now Hotch!" the innocent boy proclaimed._

_Aaron couldn't stop the film of tears that rested over his eyes, he had always considered Henry to be his own but now to hear the four year old call him Daddy it meant the world to the Profiler. JJ smiled up at her husband taking his hand in hers again. Jack reached up and took JJ's free hand into his smaller hand and as a family they walked back down the aisle._

"Agent Hotchner?" JJ's doctor pulled the man from his memories. Hotch looked at the other man hopeful, "The surgery is over." The doctor started.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N updates may not be as frequent after thus chapter I had chapters 1-6 already written this chapter and the next one were written on paper I just finished typing this one up and havent started the next one if I get a chance tonight I'll type it up and there will be a chapter tomorrow. Thank you as always for reading and reviewing**

* * *

"Aaron?" the voice paused again waiting for an acknowledgement. "Agent Hotchner?" They tried again shaking the man's shoulder. A soft groan came from the profiler, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. Finally allowing his tired eyes to open, he wasn't expecting to find Penelope standing over him.

"Garcia?" He looked at her with confused eyes, "You're supposed to be stuck in a blizzard." It had been hours since he had talked to the team, giving them updates to JJ's condition. The last time they spoke the SUV's were stuck somewhere on the I95 forced to pull over due to white out conditions.

Garcia rolled her eyes and allowed a small giggle to be released, "Like a few snowflakes was going to stop us." The analyst looked over to her best friend, "How's my girl doing?"

Hotch looked over to his wife, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest – its rise and fall in a perfect rhythm with the ventilator. "She made it through the surgery, the doctors don't believe there will be any permanent damage."

Looking down at her longtime friend Garcia smiled, "The only people who doubted she would make it was that quack doctor." Garcia's eyes became dark thinking about the doctor who was so willing to let their friend go without a fight, she was still tempted to use her computer expertise to make the old man regret the day he underestimated the BAU. Garcia chose in that moment to forget how close that doctor had been to letting their friend leave them and focus on her very much alive friend, "When are we going to see those big beautiful blue eyes again?" The sad look in Hotch's eyes didn't escape the blonde analyst, "What is it boss man?" she asked cautiously.

"First, the doctor is confident that JJ will wake up again," he tried to reassure her, "But, there is no guarantee, the next few days are critical. She's at a high risk for intracranial bleeding, seizures, or stroke. She's in a coma, the Doctor says that it's her body's way of protecting her brain and giving it time to heal. The doctors are also giving her medication to keep her in a forced coma as a precaution." Hotch paused remembering the doctor's warnings that his wife wasn't out of the woods by any means, "It's still possible…"

Before Aaron could finish his last thought he was interrupted, Garcia threw her hand up silencing him, "Don't even think it Hotchner!" She was firm with her boss. "My petite blondie ain't going nowhere, we won't let her."

Hotch wanted to have the same blind faith as his friend, but too often life didn't go the way he expected it to. His father had been an abusive bastard, Sean couldn't seem to keep his life together. He had lost his first marriage because of his dedication to his job; Haley was taken from this world because of a serial killer, Jack had to grow up without his mother. Hotch knew better than anyone how much life could hurt and couldn't bring himself hope that the love of his life would ever open her eyes again. "I pray you're right Penelope." He finally answered dejectedly.

It was a rare occasion for anyone to see Hotch like this, and for Penelope this was one of the first time's she had seen him so broken. The blonde woman knelt in front of him raising her soft hands to cup his face, "Don't you do that Hotch, don't go all stoic on us and convince yourself that it's hopeless. I know what you've been through Hotch, we've been with you through all the pain and hurt. Hotch this is JJ, don't give up on her, not for a second; you hear me."

With tears in his eyes Hotch slowly nodded his head, grateful once again for the team's tech goddess. Garcia's hands were still firmly resting on the Unit Chief's rough features, slowly her soft finger tips wiped his tears away before pulling him into a famous Garcia hug.

Taking a moment to actually breathe Hotch allowed himself to relax in her arms, grateful that he was, for at least a moment, able to drop his tough agent, husband, and father mask. "Thank you Pen." Hotch whispered into her embrace.

"No need sir. Now you need to get out of this hospital for a few hours." The blonde gave him a stern look as they pulled apart.

"I can't. I won't leave her alone." Hotch's stubbornness shone through.

"Boss man I would not allow my bestie to be alone in a hospital." Garcia assured him, "Now you leave me and Jayge here alone, we've got some girl talk to discuss, and for once our former liaison turned profiler is not going to be the one directing the conversation. You need to go home and get some sleep.

"I'm not sorry to say this, Hotch you look like hell. But, don't worry its nothing a few hours of sleep and seeing my amazing Jr. G-men can't fix." Garcia quickly added the last part not wanting to offend her friend.

"What if…" Hotch looked over to his wife not wanting to leave her; he needed to be there if she woke up or if something worse happened.

Garcia stopped him, "You're a phone call and twenty minute drive away. You and I both know JJ's first concern is always you and the boys. You need sleep Hotch and those boys need their Daddy. It should be you who tells them about Jay, not someone else or the news."

Aaron knew JJ would kick his ass if she knew he hadn't slept in three days because he refused to leave her. He knew in his mind that Penelope was right but his heart was having a difficult time leaving her side. "I don't know…" he started to protest again.

"Ok, I didn't want to do this Hotch but apparently you're going to make me." Garcia's eyes had an evil glimmer about them, "If you're not downstairs in five minutes Rossi is going to come up here and escort you out of the building."

Hotch's jaw dropped and his brown eyes widend at the news that his old friend and mentor was at the hospital. "Rossi's here?"

Garcia's lips moved up giving a much too innocent smile, "Of course, you don't expect me to drive my precious Ester in this blizzard do you?" Garcia fiend shock, "Besides, how else did you think you were going to get home?"

Raising his hands in defeat Hotch relented, agreeing to go home for the night. Of course, it was only after he made Garcia swear to call if there was even the slightest change in JJ"s condition.

Hugging her arms around her chest Garcia stood back watching Hotch's interaction with the blonde laying beneath a web of wires and tubes. The agent's calloused hands straightened the blankets around his injured wife. He laced his hand around hers, his thumb caressed her familiar soft skin. "I love you baby." His voice was calm and soft, it was a softness he reserved only for her, "When I come back I'll bring you a few visitors." With his back turned to Garcia he leaned over his wife's still frame placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you in a few hours," he promised. With a final nod of his head Hotch reluctantly left JJ's side for the first time in almost forty-eight hours.

The room was still the only sounds coming from the ventilator – which brought the injured agent oxygen, and the steady beeps that registered JJ's strong heartbeat. Garcia reached her hot pink covered fingers out to a loose strand of blonde hair, carefully tucking it behind her friend's ear. "If I find a man who loves me half as much as that man does Jay, I'll consider myself lucky."

Arriving in their modest two story family home Hotch locked and secured the front door after saying goodnight to Jessica and her husband. It was getting late but he promised his former sister law, whom he still considered very much family, that he would call her with any updates to JJ's condition.

"Night Rossi." Hotch called out to the older man, who was already turning the couch into a bed. Barely hearing Rossi's response Hotch climbed the stairs of the home he and JJ had bought almost a year ago. He was careful to make sure his black dress shoes didn't echo through the halls.

Passing his own bedroom at the top of the stairs he carefully he opened the door with the red and blue letters spelling out, J-A-C-K. The soccer ball nightlight in the corner emitted a soft light that covered the boys' faces. Jack and Henry both had their own rooms but, had made a habit of sharing a bed, neither JJ nor Hotch discouraged them knowing it wouldn't be long before the boys out grew this phase. Hotch kneeled down next to Jack's bed, pulling Jack's superman blanket back over the little boy, who had a habitual habit of kicking off half the overs while he slept.

The blonde six year old laid on his stomach at the opposite side of the bed, his blonde hair hanging loosely over his closed eyes. Hotch reached a hand out gently brushing the hair out of his face, remembering how JJ had mentioned needing to take their younger son for an overdue haircut.

With the excepting of Jack's soft snores and the occasional murmurs from Henry the room was quite. Hotch couldn't count the number of times he had caught JJ in the door way watching over their boys, it was usually after particularly difficult cases that she would stand there for hours. While he had always understood her protectiveness he enjoyed poking fun at her, tonight though he found himself doing her job, carefully watching over their boys a quiet guardian they never knew about.

Hours later as the snow was finally letting up Dave found himself waking up in an uncomfortable position laying on the Hotchner's couch. He looked around the room reminding himself why he was in the Hotchner home in the first place. Yawning he lifted his wrist close to his yes, he let out an annoyed sigh seeing the clock read 3:27 am. Rossi flipped over on his side and watched the blinking lights of the perfectly decorated Christmas tree.

Rossi was grateful the team had had the previous weekend off and JJ and the boys had gotten a chance to decorate the family's home. No one knew if JJ would be in time for Christmas morning, let alone be able to complete most of her favorite traditions but at least the boy's one have one happy memory of this Christmas.

Needing to use the bathroom Dave reluctantly laid his bare feet on the cold hardwood floors making his way up stairs as fast as he could. When he walked out of the boy's bathroom he noticed the soft glow coming from Jack's open bedroom door. Cautiously he walked over to the ten year olds room, stopping in the doorway.

The older profiler smiled at the scene in front of him, Aaron was sitting on the floor next to Jack's bed. Aaron's dark head was laying on the edge of the mattress, his hand protectively atop of Jack's hand. It was a moment Rossi wished he had a camera.

"Hotch," Rossi reluctantly put his hand on his friends back. He didn't want to wake the man up but, he didn't look like he was in the most comfortable sleeping position. "Aaron" Rossi whispered a little louder.

Hotch's mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts as he processed someone's voice pulling him from his dreams. His dark eyes opened, scanning the room around him. "Jen?" his exhausted voice whispered, his mind still not clear.

Rossi felt his chest tighten as his friend called out for his wife. He put his hand on Hotch's shoulder, "Hotch, it's me."

"Davie? What…why?" Slowly the events of the last few days came back to his weary mind. "A dream, for a minute I thought it had been a dream." Rossi's heart broke at the sad look in his friends brown eyes. "Come on Aaron let's get you to bed."

Rossi prayed a silent prayer for the Hotchner family as he watched Aaron rolling over in the bed he shared with JJ. Hotch was laying on his side and reached across the bed for JJ's pillow, clutching it to his chest like it was her petite frame.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry for no chapter yesterday it was my first night back at work and I work graveyards so between cookie making and trying to squeeze in a nap before working all night I wasn't able to type this chapter up unitl I was at work. **

**I again just want to thank you for reading this, revewing, favoriting, and fallowing this. And I still don't own Criminal Minds but maybe Santa will bring me that for Christmas ;-)**

* * *

The bright sunlight glaring off the fresh snow shined across Aaron's face, rudely waking the agent. His arms quickly loosened from JJ's pillows as he noticed the red numbers on their alarm clock. "Son of a Bitch," Hotch cursed himself, it was almost 10:30 and he had wanted to talk to the boys before breakfast and be back at the hospital before eight.

Loud thumping could be heard from the ceiling above the kitchen as Dave finished pouring his coffee, just as he reached for another mug he heard a loud commotion from the living room.

"Daddy!" Henry jumped up from the couch, where he and Jack had been watching cartoons. "You're home!" The excited six year old ran to his Dad wrapping his arms around Hotch's waist. Hotch wrapped his arm around Henry as Jack ran over to his Dad's outstretched arms. "I've missed this so much." Hotch hugged both boys tightly, he had been craving their hugs sense the case started.

Henry looked up at Hotch, his bright blue eyes reminded Hotch of JJ's. "Daddy, Uncle Dave said no school today, cuz of the snow!"

"He did?" Hotch nodded over to his friend standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee, grateful that Rossi kept the boys home but hadn't told them about JJ. "Yup!" Jack answered for his brother, "When JJ wakes up can we go sledding?" Jack asked assuming JJ was at home since their Dad was there.

Hotch froze for a moment, not sure what to say, "Boys do me a favor, run upstairs and change out of your jammies. There's something I need to tell you boys but, first I need to talk to Uncle Dave."

Henry was the first to barrel up the stairs, the seriousness of his Father's voice was lost on the innocent six year old. Jack looked up at his Dad cautiously, he had heard something in Hotch's voice, something Jack knew wasn't good but, he couldn't quite remember the only other time he had heard that tone in his father's voice.

"Come on Jack I need you to get ready and help your brother." Hotch forced a smile. Once Jack had followed Henry upstairs Hotch joined Dave in the kitchen.

Hotch's longtime friend and mentor passed him a warm coffee mug. "Morning Aaron." Hotch gratefully accepted the hot liquid. "Dave, you should have woken me sooner. I need to be with my wife."

Dave shook his head, he had been expecting this conversation. "What you needed Aaron, was some sleep." Aaron put the coffee mug on the counter and answered back, "JJ needs to know she's not alone."

Rossi lifted his hand silencing his boss. "First Emily and Penelope are with JJ right now. She will at no time be left alone. I've already told her doctor I didn't give a dam about hospital protocol, if you're not with JJ then one of us will be. Second, Aaron if you're going to be there for your wife and boys you need to rest. Between the case and JJ you've been running on pure adrenaline, you won't be any good to JJ if you make yourself sick."

Shaking his head at the older man Hotch opened his mouth to argue again before being silenced. "Just say, 'Rossi you're right,' and eat your breakfast." Rossi pushed his friend a plate of scrambled eggs.

"You're an ass Rossi, you know that." Hotch gave a genuine smile as he dug into the plate of eggs, realizing he hadn't had a real meal since before the raid on Monday. Rossi only laughed, "My ex-wives told me that once or twice."

"Jack! Henry!" Hotch yelled up to his boys after having a second plate of Rossi's scrambled eggs. "Can you boys come down stairs please?"

Both boys quickly ran down the stairs and found their father and Uncle sitting in the living room, "Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Henry asked, realizing the late hour, his Mom never slept this late.

Jack quickly picked up on his father's hesitation and the sad look on Dave's face. "Dad is JJ ok?" The ten year old asked nervously, he remembered after his mom died and he felt the same tension he had back then.

"Come sit with me boys." Hotch told them softly. Jack sat on the couch putting some space him and his father, while Henry climbed onto Hotch's lap. "Boy's you know how Mommy and I had to leave on a case?" Both boys nodded their heads.

"There was a bad man that was hurting little boys around your age." Hotch was cautious with what he told the boys. He and JJ did everything they could to keep their jobs away from their son's.

"Did you catch the bad man Daddy?" Henry asked sensing this wasn't going to be the usual good guys catching bad guy's case his parents left for. At the same time Jack was coming to the same conclusions. "Did the bad man hurt JJ?"

"Yes, Henry we got the bad man and no, Jack the bad man didn't hurt JJ. Mom, Uncle Dave, Emily, and Morgan arrested the bad man. Before they found the bad man he hurt another little boy." Hotch treaded carefully. "The little boy's Mommy was very upset that her son was hurt, just like Mommy or I would be if something happened to either of you boys. The little boys Mommy got a gun and brought it to the police station."

"How come Dad?" Jack was confused not understanding why someone was sad would have a gun.

Hotch thought for a moment, he had been asking himself the same question since the shooting. "Jack, sometimes when a person is hurting really bad they do things they normally wouldn't. This Mommy was so sad and angry she made a bad decision. JJ talked to the Mommy though and almost got her to put down her gun but, unfortunately there was an accident." Memories of the shooting replayed in his mind, "Boys Mom got hurt."

Henry's lips quivered, "Is Mommy ok?" the small boy whispered.

Hotch rubbed the boys back, "Boys Mommy was hurt pretty bad but, we brought her to a doctor up here who helped Mom. Mom's doctor thinks she is going to be ok but she's going to need a lot of sleep so she can get better."

"JJ's in the hospital?" Jack's brown eyes threatened to release a stream of tears. He had already lost one Mom and the young boy was terrified he would lose the woman who had become a surrogate mother to him. He may not call JJ Mom like Henry called Hotch Dad but he still loved JJ like she was his mom.

Hotch nodded his head, "Mom is in what the doctors call a coma. That's a very deep sleep that let's Mom's body rest so when she wakes up she'll feel better." Hotch kept everything in terms the boys would be able to comprehend. Hotch noticed the tears in Henry's eyes as they fell down his fair skin. Seeing his brother crying Jack let his own tears escape. Hotch held both boys trying to comfort them.

When the boys had calmed down Rossi handed them each a tissue. "Your Mom is the strongest woman I know and she loves you both very much."

"How would you boys like to go see Mom?" Hotch smiled at their anxious nods. "Alright let me go take a shower and we'll go see Mom."

An hour later Hotch, dressed in blue jeans and a sweater in lieu of his usual suit and tie, held Jack's hand as they walked down the hospital corridors. Rossi and Henry walked a few steps behind the father and son. Both boys were carrying pictures they drew for JJ.

"Aunt Pen! Aunt Emmy!" The boys greeted their parent's team members who were waiting outside of JJ's room. "Look what I made Mommy!" Henry waved the pink construction paper under Penelope's face.

Penelope crouched down to Henry's level resting on one knee. Holding the construction paper she marveled at his drawing. Henry had drawn an array of multicolored hearts and in the middle of the paper were four smiling faces. Garcia recognized the small family Henry had drawn; Hotch with the rare but special smile he saved for his family, JJ with her piercing blue eyes, Jack's crooked smile, and the blonde boy with spiked hair representing the artist himself. At the very top of the paper Henry had written, "GET WELL SOON MOMMY!" Using JJ's favorite shade of green.

"What a beautiful picture Henry. Your Mom's going to love this." Garcia gushed as the six year old beamed with pride.

Jack hung back with his Dad who was having a serious looking discussion with Prentiss.

"Is everything ok" Hotch inquired cautiously, wondering why his friends had left his wife alone. In that moment he was beginning to regret leaving the night before.

Emily noticed the tense sound in Hotch's voice and could sense the accusation in his question. The brunette ignored the under lying meaning, knowing her boss was only concerned for her best friend. "Everything is fine Hotch. The doctor needed to exam JJ and with Pen and I not being family he asked us to wait out here." Emily smiled down at Hotch's sandy blonde son and reached her hand out to him, "Hotch why don't you go in with the doctor. I'll wait with Jack."

Hotch looked down at his son and gave him a quick hug before walking into JJ's room. The first thing Hotch noticed in her room was the two men in white lab coats standing over her and, the young nurse from the day before writing down their orders. Hotch immediately recognized Dr. Ecklund.

"Agent Hotchner good morning." Dr. Ecklund looked up at the sound of the door opening. Hotch shook the doctors out stretched hand. "Good morning Dr. Ecklund. How's JJ doing?"

"JJ" the doctor used the agents preferred name, "Is doing remarkably well. Her vitals are all stable, she's still in critical condition but I'm pleased with her progress so far. I've ordered a MRI and CAT scan for later today, this will allow us to closely monitor any swelling or bleeding. It's something we'll be doing every few days until we're confident she's stable." Hotch nodded his head as he listened to the doctor, he appreciated the doctors care and concern for his wife as well as the doctors willingness to be open with him about what they were doing.

After giving a few more directions to the nurse Dr. Ecklund turned to leave Aaron and JJ alone but was stopped by the younger man's voice. "Doctor I brought our boys, JJ's son's to see her. Henry is six and Jack is ten, do you think…well um is it ok for them to see her?" Aaron wanted the boys to see their Mom, he knew they would help keep her strong, but he didn't want to do anything that could disrupt her progress or even scare the boys.

Dr. Ecklund's face softened at the dark haired father, he of course was also a father – of five boys no less. "I think that's an excellent idea. Many patients have mentioned that during comas, like the one your wife is in, they can hear their families. Having familiar voices here can only help in JJ's recovery.

"I encourage my patient's families to talk, hold their hands, I've even had families that will lay in the bed with their loved ones. I don't discount anything that will help my patient. As doctors we deal with facts and science but, for all our medical knowledge there are things we can never explain, call it an act of God or the power of prayer; I don't care but when I see someone as close to death as your wife is, I support any method a family will use beyond my own capabilities." Dr. Ecklund was a man of faith himself. Years of seeing patients, like JJ, survive when the doctors said it wasn't possible had solidified his faith in God.

Henry was sitting on Garcia's lap when Dr. Ecklund came out of JJ's room, followed shortly after by Hotch. Hotch took both boys hands and guided them towards JJ's room.

Just outside the doorway Hotch kneeled down so he was face to face with his young sons. "Guys we're going to go see Mom now. Mom is sleeping right now and as much as we want her to she won't be able to wake up. It might be a little scary in there boys, I want you to remember that the doctors are doing everything they can to make Mom better. When we go in there you can talk to Mom, tell her you love her, or that you want her to wake up, or even tell her about school. The doctor says even though she's asleep Mom can probably hear us, and I know mom will love hearing your voices." Hotch stood up and opened the door for his son's.

Henry stood at the side of JJ's bed looking up at his Mom. In his short life he had never seen his mom break. He had never seen her cry or seen her hurting. Now she was surrounded by big scary machines and tubes that were all over her body. The small boy looked up at his Dad, tears filling his bright blue eyes.

Hotch pulled a chair close to JJ's bedside he quickly picked his younger son up and sat him on one leg, motioning for an equally scared looking Jack to join them. One by one Hotch explained what the boys were seeing.

"The tube in Mom's mouth is called a ventilator it's helping her breath until she's stronger." Hotch started with the scariest machine. "JJ can't breathe by herself?" Jack's deep brown eyes widened in shock.

Hotch shook his head explaining again to the boys the extent of JJ's injuries. Over the next half hour Hotch explained everything to the boys and did his best to answer their questions and assure them they would be a family again.

When he was sure his mom would be ok Henry climbed off Hotch's lap and, with Hotch's permission, climbed on the bed with JJ. Henry placed a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear, "I love you Mommy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas Eve from Sunny California!**

* * *

Friday afternoon was unseasonably warm in Northern Virginia. The sun beat down on Garcia's covered shoulders as she was parked in front of Browne Academy, Henry and Jack's private school. Garcia knew the boys would love getting to ride through town with Ester's top down and, Garcia was willing to do anything to make those boys smile, even if it meant braving a little cold wind.

It had been a difficult week for the entire BAU family. Just four days ago they were in Williamsburg about to close a case, now it felt like life had stopped around them as they waited and prayed for their friend. The team had been quickly placed on stand down only required to consult on cases and catch up on paperwork. Their leader had quickly informed the Bureau he wouldn't be returning until his wife was back home.

Hotch had only allowed the boys to miss one day of from school he had insisted the boys continue their routines. Hotch spent most of his time at the hospital with JJ only leaving when Rossi forced him. The members of the team were a constant source of strength.

Outside of their working hours Hotch always had a team member with him. Rossi brought Aaron and the boy's dinner at night so that they could still have dinner as a family, even if it was in a hospital room. Reid and Garcia took over for caring for the boys along with Jessica. Emily was the one who would spend the nights with JJ so Hotch could sleep in a bed. Morgan was at the hospital least, he was having a hard time seeing the woman he considered a little sister so broken, but he made sure that Hotch didn't have to worry about anything at the Bureau.

"Aunt Pen!" Two small voices called out pulling Garcia from her thoughts. The blonde smiled as the two boys ran to her car huge smiles on their faces. "How are my gumdrops doing?" Penelope kissed each boy as they climbed into the car telling her about their day at school.

"Are we going to go see JJ?" Jack immediately asked. To both boys disappointment Garcia explained they wouldn't be able to see JJ, the doctors had to run some tests and Hotch didn't want the boys sitting around the hospital.

"How would you boys like to play Penelope's Elves?" their surrogate Aunt asked the forlorn boys.

Henry looked at the blonde in the driver's seat, "How do we play Penelope's Elves?" Looking in the rearview mirror Penelope smiled at the little boy that looked just like his mother. "Well it's just like being Santa's elves but instead of building toys you boys get to come to the mall with me and help buy presents for everyone on the team. Would you guys like to do that?"

Both boy's faces lit up at the ideas of getting to buy presents for their Aunts and Uncles as they readily agreed to help Penelope.

"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the field's we go laughing all the way. HaHaha!" Jack and Henry sang along with the music playing overhead in the mall. Both boys were proudly wearing red and white Santa hats that Penelope had bought them and sucked on candy canes one of the store clerks had given them. Both boys wearing smiles that covered ear to ear, enjoying the holidays for the first time since they put up the Christmas tree.

"Aunt Pen! We should look in this store for Uncle Pence!" Henry pointed to a new store in the mall that specialized in magic tricks. "You could get Uncle 'Pence a new magic trick!"

"Well let's go check it out!" Garcia followed the boys carrying the many bags they had acquired on the top floor of the mall. They had just taken the escalator down stairs and were preparing to check out all the stores on the lower level. The boys had been the perfect choice to help her do her shopping, granted she knew what she wanted for each team member but getting to see Christmas through a child's eyes made the holiday just a little brighter, and given the week they had Garcia needed a little more brightness in her life if she was going to continue being a light in the darkness for the team.

"Henry look at this!" Jack called out to his brother as he picked up the old looking book. Jack held the brown leather book in his hands, flipping the worn pages slowly showing his brother the artfully drawn pictures. "I bet if Aunt Pen got this book for Spencer he'd be the world's greatest magician."

Garcia was looking at a Magic kit she thought the boys might enjoy when she noticed their heads close together their concentration on whatever was in front of them. "What'd you guys find?" Her voice matching the excitement that the boys had had in each store.

"Jack found an old magic book, it's got lots of neat tricks in here." Henry waved at her to join them. With Garcia looking over their shoulder she watched as they flipped through the pages, she instantly knew it wasn't a magic book but an old book of witchcraft from the early colonial days. While Spencer couldn't learn any spells she knew he would enjoy the old book. Carefully taking the book from Jack she looked at it carefully, it was definitely a first addition and had that old book feel and smell that Spencer loved.

"Good work guys you found the perfect gift for Spencer." Henry and Jack high fived at Penelope's praise. While they were distracted looking around the store Garcia grabbed the Magic kit and paid for it along with Spencer's book. She had done that quite a few times during the trip, watching the boys as the looking in the stores and buying things she knew the really wanted when they weren't looking.

The Tech analyst and her two elves were soon approaching their last stop; Macy's. Garcia's arms were full of bags and each of the boys carried a bag for their Aunt. Among the many gifts they had found for the team there was a Chicago Bear's jersey for Morgan, crystal brandy glasses for Rossi, and the most hideous tie Garcia could find for Hotch. Garcia was still looking for the perfect gift for her best friend and hoped she would find it at their last stop.

"HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHIRSTMAS!" A voice called out as the got closer to the last store. "SANTA" Henry cried out as the jolly old man in the red suit waved at him. "Look Jack Santa's here!" Henry grabbed his brother's arm and ran towards Santa Claus.

Jack hadn't believed in Santa since he was eight but didn't have the heart to tell his brother that the gift's they got came from their parents. He remembered how exciting it was to sit on Santa's lap at Christmas, and how big he felt when he sent his letter to the North Pole. As he and Henry got closer to Santa Jack missed the days when he believed in Santa, because maybe just maybe if he still believed then Santa could bring Jack what he really wanted for Christmas.

"Aunt Pen can we go see Santa! _Please!"_ The six year old begged unnecessarily, Garcia was just as excited as the boys to see St. Nick.

"Of course! I need to see Santa to I haven't sent my letter yet so I need to tell Santa what to bring me!" Garcia played along.

The line for Santa was longer than Garcia had realized but both boys waited patiently, often passing the time by humming Christmas carols or telling Garcia about their Christmas pageant the following week. After ten minutes of standing in line they were finally at the beginning of the line. While Henry and Jack were distracted one of the elves handed Garcia a sheet of paper to write down information on the boys.

"Jack? Is this the real Santa?" Henry was eyeing the man with a red headed little girl on his lap. The man with the long white beard looked like Santa but all the malls had Santa's and Henry really needed to talk to the real Santa Claus.

Jack carefully eyed the white man in the red suit, his jolly laughter when talking to the children sounded like Santa Claus' and the man under the suit looked the part. Jack thought for a moment trying to think of an answer that would keep his brother's faith in Santa alive. Before Jack had a chance to answer his brother Santa was calling for the six year old to come sit on his lap.

While Henry was climbing on the jolly old man's lap Garcia handed one of the Elf's the small sheet of paper, Garica noticed the elf talking into a mic feeding information to Santa Claus. Garcia was grateful for the lengths they were willing to go to make the children happy.

Santa Clause reached his arms up and helped the small blonde boy climb up on his lap. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" His voice sounded just like the Santa's on TV. A slight gleam in the old man's eyes shined as he talked to the small boy on his lap. "You must be Henry."

Both Henry and Jack's jaws dropped. Henry's bright blue eyes grew in shock. Santa Claus continued looking over to Jack, "And is that your brother Jack over there?" Henry's little head shook up and down he was certain this was the real Santa.

"You're the real Santa!" His small voice exclaimed. Santa Claus gave him a small wink, neither confirming nor denying the small boys proclamation.

"Santa I mailed you my letter last week but, Santa there's something I want more than anything in the world for Christmas." Henry looked up at Santa seriously, Henry knew if anyone could get him his Christmas wish it was Santa Claus.

"Well Henry my elves have been real busy building toys but why don't you tell me what it is you really want and I'll see if it's not too late to get you that special gift." The old man was prepared for a list of the hottest Christmas toys from the small boy.

"In my letter I asked for a BMX bike like Jack's. Jack has the coolest bike in the world!" Henry over emphasized his words, "I wanta be able to ride bikes with Jack and his friends."

What Henry did next would stick with the man playing Santa Claus and his elves. "Santa I don't need a BMX Bike, I need my Mommy. Jack is my step brother but his Dad is my Dad, even though my Daddy Will died before I was born. Jack's Mommy died when he was little. My Mom and our Dad are FBI Agents and they got married." In his child like understanding Henry gave a brief description of their family, "My Mommy and Daddy fly on a jet all over and they save people's lives. They're super hero's Santa but unlike Captain America they don't wear costumes, Dad wears a black suit though.

My Mommy got hurted on Monday. A lady who was real sad about her son accidently shot'd my mom and now she's in the hospital. Daddy says Mommy is sleeping cuz she needs to rest to get better. But, Santa Mommy won't wake up."

Looking down at Henry Santa realized who the two brothers were. The news had quickly picked up the story of the FBI agent who was shot and was currently in critical condition. The story was all over Virginia as well as national news stations. Santa's heart broke as the little boy talked about his Mommy, Santa knew what Henry was going to ask for but wasn't sure what he could tell the little boy.

Garcia could feel the tears springing up in her eyes as she listened to Henry talk about her best friend, she herself had been praying to a God she had never believed in for the past few days begging for her friends life, now her Godson was willing to give up what he wanted more than anything else just to have his Mommy back.

"I visit Mommy every day and I tell her how much I love her and Santa I asked her to wake up. Santa I don't want toys or a bike you can keep those if you can help my Mommy wake up for Christmas." Henry's big blue eyes locked on the old man who was fighting to keep his composure.

Santa was used to having kids ask for things beyond his control; kids who just wanted enough food on the table for their family or a new job for their Daddies, each broke his heart knowing he couldn't help these kids. Before Santa could say anything to the small boy his brother walked up, Santa could tell Jack had long since stopped believing in Santa Claus.

"Santa you can keep my toys to if JJ can be ok." Jack's small voice whispered, in that moment Jack needed desperately to believe in the magic of Santa Claus again.

The man in the red suit motioned for Jack to sit on his lap and stopped Garcia from saying anything to the two little boys who in their short lives had already experienced too much pain. Santa pulled the boys close to him and talked softly so that only they could hear him. "Boys I'm not a doctor but I bet your Mom has the best doctors taking care of her. I can't promise that your Mom will wake up again but I promise I'll save some of my Christmas magic for her ok?" Santa gave them the only answer he could think of that would both satisfy their young minds and keep the magic of Christmas alive for them without making a promise he certainly couldn't keep.

Henry threw his small arms around the older man's neck, "Thank you Santa!"

The college girl dressed as Santa's elf wiped a tear from her eye, she had taken this job as a way to make extra money and had never expected to be affected so much by two small boys. "Alright guys let's get a picture with Santa that you can take to your Mom." The brunette looked through the view finder as Jack, Henry, and Santa Claus looked at the camera all with large smiles on their faces. She clicked the camera multiple times making sure to get the best picture.

Henry and Jack jumped off Santa's lap as the Elf was handing a stack of pictures to Garcia. "How much for the pictures?" The analyst asked as she pulled a wallet out of her oversized purse. Santa's eyes met with his elves and he shook his head confirming what the Elf already knew, "It's on the house Ma'am a little gift from Santa and I."

Garcia could only nod her head in thanks at their generosity, she turned to face Santa and mouth a quick thank you which was responded with a quick wink of his blue eyes.

"Bye Santa!" Henry waved at the old man as he took Garcia's hand in his own and walked away from the crowd of people who had witnessed something that had reminded all of them the real meaning of Christmas.

The three mall shoppers walked away from the crowd oblivious to the stares, the sounds of Christmas music slowly increasing as Santa's Ho-Ho-Ho's became softer the further they walked towards the last store.

Garcia, hands full with bags and two little boy's hands, made her way through the large crowds that filled Macy's. Garcia wasn't a fan of large groups like this she wanted to get out of this store as quickly as possible. She was headed towards the shoe section when a large purse caught her eye. It was exactly the kind of purse that Garcia was infamous for. It was a white purse with multi-colored paint splashes all over it. "Hold on just a second boys!" Garcia dropped their hands and quickly started looking through the purse and when she saw the accessories she could get with it she was in Eclectic Heaven.

"Aunt Pen, can I play with your phone?" Henry was already bored with shopping and could care less about purses. When she shook her head the small boy retrieved her phone from her purse and busied himself with Angry Birds Star Wars. Henry sat on the floor next to the purse table as Garcia was distracted by all the purses, it was when she caught sight of the expansive clearance table that Jack knew they would be there for a while.

Across from the purses was the jewelry counters, Jack walked over and started looking at the cool watches they had, they reminded them of his Dad's watch. Looking over to Garcia and his brother Jack noticed Garcia was busy talking to another woman excited about a pile of purses. Jack continued down glancing through the glass cases not interested in the row after row of rings with big diamonds on them. Jack was ready to go back over and see if Henry would give him a turn with Garcia's phone when something caught his eye.

Jack looked at the back of the case and saw the perfect gift for JJ. "Can I help you young man?" A woman's voice pulled Jack's attention away from the silver locket in the back of the case. Jack thought to himself for a moment, he had twenty dollars left of his birthday money and he had ten dollars saved from allowance money. He as pretty sure Henry would help buy the necklace and Henry had money left from his birthday. "That's a pretty necklace." Jack's small voice answered the associate as he pointed to the back of the case.

The Macy's associate smiled down at the small boy, "You're right it is." She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the case, she motioned for Jack to sit up on a chair in front of the case. She showed him the locket assuming that the young boy's father was somewhere nearby looking for a gift for the boy's Mother.

She held the necklace out for the small boy to look at. It was a 14k white gold heart shaped locket. The outside had "MOM" written cursive and had a space for two birthstones to be set. The inside there was space for two pictures to be placed. "I bet your Mom would like this necklace. On the outside, if you tell me your birthday, we can put a stone on the heart that has your birthstone."

"My Mom died but, my brother's Mom JJ would love this. She's not my Mom but she's married to my Dad. Can you put mine and my brother's stones on there?" Jack didn't know what a birthstone was but figured it must be something important.

The associate smiled down at the boy, feeling bad for assuming it was for his mother, the boy looked too young to have already lost a mother. "Yup, do you know what a birthstone is?" Jack slowly shook his head. "Well every month has its own special stone just for people born in that month. My birthday is in July so this is my birthstone." She pointed to a ruby stone. "When is your birthday?"

"October 7th." Jack quickly answered quickly wanting to know what special stone he got. "And my brother's birthday is November 12th."

The associate laughed knowing this little boy was not going to be impressed with his birthstone. "October's birthstone is Rose Zircon," She pointed to the pink gemstone and wasn't surprised by the boy's scrunched face. "And your brother's birthstone is Citrine," She pointed to an orange stone.

"I like that one better." Jack answered simply as the associate giggled. "I'm sure you do young man. Sorry your stone is pink but it is very pretty." Jack only shrugged at her, "JJ like's pink, I bet she would like it."

"I'm sure she would. When you buy this necklace we put the stones in here at the store so the buyer wouldn't have to wait and if you bring in a picture we could put in for you as well."

Jack thought about the necklace carefully, he knew JJ would like the necklace and maybe it would help her wake up. He knew it would take all the money he and Henry had to buy the necklace but he knew it would be worth it. "Is forty dollars enough to buy the necklace?"

The nice associate's smile faded, "No buddy I'm sorry this is more than forty dollar's."

Jack thought carefully he was sure Garcia would help him buy the necklace if he asked, "How much more?" Jack wasn't expecting her answer.

"Well buddy the necklace is on sale because of Christmas. Right now with tax the necklace would come to just over two hundred and fifty dollars." She watched as Jack's jaw dropped.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars!" Jack hadn't been expecting that answer. There was no way he could ask Garcia to help buy something that expensive. Sadly he climbed down the chair. "Thank you." He told her sadly as he walked back over to his brother trying to come up with a way to get enough money to buy the necklace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas to all my Readers!**

* * *

Jack had spent all night at Garcia's trying to think of a way to get that necklace for JJ. He had finally decided that if he and Henry did jobs for their Aunts and Uncles they could earn enough money before Christmas and they would be able to get JJ the necklace and maybe help her remember how much they loved her.

"Hey Henry?" Jack sat on the waiting room floor with his brother. Garcia had brought them to the hospital earlier to visit JJ and now they were waiting for Uncle Dave to pick them up. They were going to go spend the weekend at Little Creek with Dave and Garcia.

Henry didn't look up from his latest drawing for his mom, "Yeah?" He grunted concentrated on the paper in front of him.

"I need your help to get a special Christmas gift for JJ. But, it costs a lot of money" Jack told the smaller boy.

"A gift for Mommy?" The thought caught the young boy's attention. His mom always got him presents but he had never gotten her a gift that cost money, usually he drew her pictures or picked her flowers. "What kind of gift?"

Jack explained to his brother about the locket he had seen at the store the day before. "It's really neat Henry. It has birthstones on it and they stones are special because they are from the month where were born. And we can put a picture inside the locket." Jack told his brother about the birthstones like he was an expert on them.

Jack's enthusiasm only helped fuel Henry's excitement. "Mommy would love a special necklace like that! What kind of picture would we put in there?"

Jack thought for a moment, "The lady said it can fit two pictures. I bet we could get Aunt Pen to take a picture of each of us!"

"Yeah! Mommy would like that!" Henry responded excited, he couldn't wait for his mom to see the special present. "I have ten dollars Jack is that enough?"

Jack's small head shook, "No, but I have an idea of how we can make lots of money." Henry looked at him confused they didn't get a lot of money from their allowance, "How?"

"Uncle Dave is rich. He pays people to clean his house, I bet we could clean just as good as anyone and he could pay us instead!" Jack had given a lot of thought to how he was going to get the money, "And if we both clean we'll get money even faster."

Henry nodded his head in excitement, "I can make his bed! Mommy says I make my bed really good! We could pick up Uncle Dave's toys, we pick up our toys at home." Jack laughed, "Uncle Dave doesn't have toys silly."

"Henry. Jack. Come say goodbye to Mom." Aaron stood at the doorway with Rossi. Henry ran into the room first and carefully climbed up on the bed snuggling up next to his mother's still frame. Both boys had spent time with JJ earlier telling her about their day but Henry always like to have a minute alone with his Mom.

Aaron watched Henry's interaction with JJ. The small boy just laid next to her rubbing his hand along her arm. Henry whispered in JJ's ears secrets that only the mother and son would ever know. Moments later Jack took his turn in the room, he picked up JJ's hand in his own and kissed the top of her hand, "I love you JJ."

Henry and Jack hugged Aaron goodbye before they left with Dave. "We've got to very special boys there Jen." Aaron took his spot in the chair next to his wife, it had been five days since she had been shot and four days since she had slipped into the coma. It had been the five most excruciating days of his life and this nightmare wasn't even over. "Come on sweetie it's time to wake up. The boy's need you, I need you." Aaron watched as JJ's chest rose and fell in time with the machines, her eyes closed, if it hadn't been for all the machines she looked like she was in a deep sleep.

"It's alright baby, you sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up." Aaron promised as he picked up the book that he had put down when the boys showed up for their daily visit. Turning to the page he had left off at he began reading the book out loud to his wife.

Rossi drove the black Mercedes SUV through the streets of Virginia smiling as the two boys in his back seat sang along with every Christmas carol on the radio. Garcia had warned him that his two weekend visitors were obsessed with Christmas songs, especially with their upcoming Christmas Pageant.

"You're listening to WITH 99.5, the only station playing Christmas music twenty four hours a day from now until Santa passes out the last gift Christmas night. I'm DJ Tom and we'll be back to the music after a few short messages from our sponsors." With a break in the music Jack turned his attention to man behind the wheel.

"Uncle Dave?" Rossi looked at the ten year old from his rearview mirror, "Yeah buddy?"

Jack thought for a second just how to appropriately ask his question, he didn't want to make Dave upset. "Uncle Dave you have a lot of money right?"

Rossi laughed at the boys question, "Yes, Jack I've got a lot of money. I've been very blessed in this life that money is something I don't have to worry about. Why do you ask bud?"

"You pay people to help clean up your house right Uncle Dave?" Rossi could see the wheels turning in the little boys mind knowing he was up to something. "Yes, my house is quite large and we're gone so much on cases I don't want to have to worry about dusting all the. Why the sudden interest Jackster?"

"Well…" Jack started, "Henry and I wanta buy a special gift for JJ," Jack looked over to his little brother who was nodding his blonde head in agreement.

"What do you want to buy her guys?" Rossi was intrigued and proud of the two boys.

Jack thought for a moment not sure if Rossi would think the necklace was a good gift since it was so expensive, but if he didn't tell Rossi then maybe Dave wouldn't pay them to clean his house. "It's a special Necklace Uncle Dave, but it's very 'spensive and Henry and I don't have enough money."

Dave smiled at the boys, "Well why didn't you just ask I'd be happy to give you guys the money to buy JJ a special Christmas present."

Without a thought Jack and Henry both quickly shook their heads, "No Uncle Dave! If you give us money than the present isn't from Jack and me." Henry answered back like it should have been obvious that they had to work for the money themselves.

Jack quickly agreed with his brother, "Yeah Uncle Dave we want to buy the Necklace for JJ 'rsevlves."

"So you boys were hoping I could find a few jobs around the house for you?" From the rearview mirror he watched as the brothers nodded their heads. "I think I can help you boys out with that. How much money does the necklace cost?"

Jack got a nervous look in his eyes, "Well Henry has ten dollars from his birthday in his piggy bank and I have thirty dollars so we have forty dollars already." Jack was hoping Dave wouldn't discourage them from buying the necklace so he wanted to let his Dad's friend know they already had some money saved, "The lady at Macy's said the necklace is on sale….it's only tworpfigfy dollars."

Dave had to laugh at the boy's reluctance, "Jack its ok you can tell me how much it costs."

"Two hundred and fifty dollars." Jack whispered just loud enough for Rossi to hear him. "I know it's a lot of money Uncle Dave but, it's a very special necklace. Its real gold and it will have mine and Henry's birthday stones on them. It will help JJ remember that Henry and I love her when we're not at the hospital with her….maybe it will help her wake up." Jack rambled on and on hoping to convince there surrogate Uncle to help them.

Rossi stopped the boy, "Hey hey hey Jack slow down big guy. That sounds like a very special gift for JJ, and I think you're right she will love it, and I'm happy to help you any way I can. When we get to Little Creek I have no doubt I can find some jobs for you boys to do to earn some money."

Jack let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Uncle Dave." Not wanting to be left out Henry clapped his hands excitedly, "Yeah thanks Uncle Dave."

Hours later the ring of the doorbell alerted Rossi to the guests at his door. Penelope was the only team member who had originally planned on coming up to Little Creek but, now he had the whole team coming up there for dinner. The older profile had every intention on bringing the entire team in on the plan to help the boys buy JJ the necklace.

Penelope was the first to arrive with Morgan close behind, "Where are my Junior G-men Agent Rossi!" It had been less than twelve hours since Penny had seen the boys but already missed them and wanted their hugs. "Henry! Jack! You're favorite Aunt is here!" Penelope's voice carried through the house.

A dark haired woman walked up to the door just in time to hear Penelope's proclamation, "Who say's you're their favorite Aunt?" Emily smiled at her friend, "I give pretty awesome gifts to, you know."

"Yes you do my dark haired maven but only I, Penelope Garcia, am the Fairy Godmother and a half to those two guys, which makes me their favorite." Garcia proudly declared making sure there was no argument she gave her friend a look that made both women giggle happily.

"Can I get in on all the fun?" the last guest to Rossi's dinner took Emily's spot in the door way.

"UNCLE 'PENCE!" Henry ran down the stairs jumping into his Godfather's open arms. "HENRY!" Spencer spun the six year old around. For a moment the team, and the boys, were able to forget about the horrific week they were still stuck in.

Garcia had an arm around Jack's shoulders and noticed both boys clothes were covered in dust, "What have you boys been getting into? Is Uncle Dave making you two work this weekend?" Garcia gave Rossi a dirty look and stuck her tongue out at the older man.

Henry opened his mouth to explain to his Fairy God Mother about the necklace when he was interrupted by Dave. "Boys why don't you two run up stairs and get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon and after you guys can go sledding out back."

"Alright!" the boys exclaimed running back up the stairs to get out of their 'work' clothes.

The team turned their attention back to Rossi. "Alright Dave Rossi, Super-Agent, why are you making those two clean your house?" Penelope made no effort to hide her annoyance.

Rossi motioned for the team to follow him to the kitchen where his famous lasagna was almost done, the smell of pasta and garlic bread caused everyone's mouths to water. As the team helped Rossi set the table and finish dinner he explained to them how JJ's son's wanted to buy her a very special necklace and how they refused to just take any money. By the time the table was set and the boys were running down the stairs the team had come up with a plan to help those little boys get their friend the perfect Christmas present.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the lack of updates the past few days. Had a busy couple of days off with Christmas. I went back to work last night so I was able to write another chapter. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not but it is what it is. As always thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and fallowing this.**

* * *

Erin Strauss leaned back in her office chair as far as she possibly could, in that moment she didn't care if the chair flipped over, a concussion was a welcome distraction to what she was supposed to be focused on. The black box sitting on her desk emitted a monotonous voice that never seemed to stop talking. Erin was used to being the one on that phone barking orders to the various Unit Chiefs, she was in charge of, and today she was forced to sit through a never ending conference call.

"A freaking week until Christmas and the Director thinks today is a good day to discuss budgets." Erin grumbled, grateful for the mute button on the phone. The last thing Erin wanted to be doing today was listening to a bunch of bureaucrats complain about overspending. These guys had never been out in the field, her agent's didn't spend money unnecessarily. It wasn't like her agents were paper pushers, they were actually saving lives.

"Agent Strauss?" An annoyed voice called out from the phone. Erin suddenly realized they were talking to her, she had been day dreaming about being anywhere else and had stopped listening.

Quickly pushing the red button on her phone Erin acknowledge the impatient voice, "Director Comey my apologies my assistant was just giving me some important information." The Section Chief easily lied.

"Thank you for rejoining us Chief Strauss. We've all been briefed on the events of last week's shooting. Could you please update us on your Agent and the status of the BAU's 'A' team."

"Yes of course," Erin started. "As you are all well aware SSA Jennifer Jareau sustained critical injuries during a shooting in the Williamsburg Police Department, she was later flown to Fairfax Hospital. I spoke with SSA Aaron Hotchner earlier today, Agent Jareau is still in stable but serious condition. Agent Jareau has been in coma for just over a week and at this time has shown no signs of waking.

"SSA Hotchner, as we are all aware is Agent Jareau's husband," The only reason Hotch and JJ had been allowed to work in the same unit and still be together was because the Director himself approved of their relationship when JJ was allowed to transfer back to the BAU. "SSA Hotchner has taken an indefinite leave of absence. At this time SSA Derek Morgan has step up and is leading Hotchner's team. Due to the events last week and the severity of Agent Jareau's injuries the team has been put on stand down. I anticipate keeping them on stand down through the first of the year and reevaluating their status at that time." Erin finished up hoping her superiors would approve of her course of action, the idea of sending out Hotch's team right now when everyday was critical, wasn't appealing to the Section Chief.

A brief moment of silence filled the air as Erin waited for the Director. "Thank you, Agent Strauss. You'll be sure to let Agent Hotchner know that we all have Agent Jareau in our prayers and to please let us know if they need anything. As far as Hotchner's BAU team, I agree with your taking them out of the field for now but I want them back out in the field after January first, regardless of Agent Jareau's status."

"Of course." Erin agreed suppressing a sigh of relief.

"Unless there are any other questions or concerns that will conclude our conference call. Our next call won't be until next year. I wish each of you a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year." The director hung up his line not waiting for anyone's responses.

Just as Erin clicked her phone off the sounds of children's laughter filled her office. Looking around confused Erin realized the sound was coming from the hallway outside of her office. "What the hell. What is this place a daycare?" Erin mumbled to herself as she made her way out of her office.

Henry pushed the large broom down the halls as Jack ran from his little brother. The boys had minimum days all week, and today Garcia had brought them to the BAU in hopes of finding them odd jobs so she would have an excuse to give them money.

Garcia had expected to keep the boys in her office or the war room, she hadn't been expecting the generosity she had seen from her co-workers on the sixth floor. Everyone at the FBI knew Henry and Jack, their parents had been bringing them to work since they were babies. Not only were the two boys special to the FBI employees, but so was JJ. The blonde agent had long ago made an impression on everyone at the FBI Academy, she was one of those people who went out of her way to make sure the people she worked around knew that despite their pay grade they were important to the bureau.

Garcia's fellow analysts, upon hearing how the boys were trying to raise money for a special gift for JJ, had immediately found a 'job' for the boys. To Henry and Jack's delight they had spent an hour of their afternoon playing a video game the computer genius at the FBI had created. The analysts claimed they needed young people to play the game because it would give the bureau information as to the effects of gaming on young minds.

Clutching a ten dollar bill each Jack and Henry had excitedly ran back to Garcia's office to add the money to their growing collection of dollar bills. It was the elderly custodian, Charles Schmitt, who would get the boys in the pickle they now found themselves in.

Charles had been the lead custodian at the Bureau for over thirty five years, and for the last five he had refused multiple offers for retirement. It was with a mischievous glint in his eye that he asked his two favorite, as he called them, grandson's to help him with a very important job. Charles had led the boys to a very important hallway and gave them each a broom. Charles knew full well that leaving two small boys alone with no supervision and a broom was going to lead to nothing but trouble, at least for the people in the stuffy offices.

Just as Charles had predicted not even five minutes after he disappeared around the corner the boys had engaged in a heated battle, the broom had turned from boring sticks to light sabers in their minds.

Jack breathed deeply, pretending to be Darth Vader, "You'll never stop me Luke Skywalker!" Jack shouted as he ran down the hallway trying to get away.

"I'll stop you Darth Vader! I don't care if you're my father!" Henry's shorter legs fought to catch up with Jack, the broom too tall for the short blonde boy, who resorted to pushing the broom.

Henry froze as he ran straight into the older woman with the cross face. "I…I…I…I'm sorry Strauss…" Henry looked up his blue eyes filled with terror.

Jack stopped running when he heard his brother's laughter abruptly stop, he had reached the end of the hallway and quickly turned around, only to find his brother face to face with the Dragon Lady. Pulling his own broom behind him Jack sulked back to where his brother was, not letting the younger boy face the scary lady by himself. "Ms. Strauss, I'm sorry it's my fault. Mr. Schmitt asked me and Henry to sweep the floors. It was my idea to play Star Wars." Jack stepped up taking responsibility for their actions.

Erin eyed the boys carefully, "Mr. Schmitt uh? And why is Mr. Schmitt having you boys do his job?"

"We need money Ms. Strauss." Henry offered meekly.

"What do two young boys need with money?" Erin was fighting to keep the tough exterior up.

"Jack and Me," Henry started before being interrupted by Erin, "Jack and I," Henry nodded his blonde head, "Yeah, Jack and I, want to buy Mommy a special necklace so maybe she'll wake up. We gots out of school early today, Aunty Pen said we could work here and get more money. It's a very 'spensive necklace."

Erin watched as Jack nodded in agreement. The sad but innocent look on the two boys' faces was enough to melt Strauss's tough exterior.

Footsteps echoed in the quiet hallways. Derek's perfectly shined dress shoes gave out a hallow echo as he entered the quite room. "Aaron," Derek's dark hand lightly pushed on his friends shoulder, "Aaron," he whispered.

Aaron had fallen asleep not long before Derek had shown up at the hospital. His legs were stretched out in a chair he had pulled across from him, in an attempt to get somewhat comfortable. He leaned back in the hard wooden chair, his head leaned awkwardly against the back of the chair. As he felt his body move slightly his eye lids slowly opened revealing his dark brown eyes. "Morgan?" Aaron was surprised to see the temporary Unit Chief. Derek had spent little to no time in the hospital since JJ had been admitted.

"Aaron, why don't you go lay on one of the couch's in the waiting room." Derek had told the others to go home and get a full nights rest, he had offered to take the night shift with his injured friend. He wasn't surprised when Aaron shook his head in refusal.

"Thanks, Morgan. I don't want to leave her." In the last week Aaron had left the hospital only a handful times, each time it was because a team member had forced him.

"Come on man, give me and Blondie some time alone. I won't make you leave the hospital, just go get some real sleep, you don't look very comfortable there man." Morgan pushed further, not willing to take no for an answer. "Come on man, your son's have their Christmas show at school tomorrow, you need to be well rested for that."

Aaron watched his wife carefully, hoping for any sign of her waking, "You'll stay with her?"

Morgan shook his head, "I won't leave her side Hotch, me and Blondie here have some catching up to do." Morgan smiled down at his friend, who he had long since added to his list of sisters.

Hotch squeezed JJ's hands, "Alright," he finally agreed, once again thankful for his team. "I'll be down the hall if anything changes." Aaron stood from the uncomfortable chairs, stretching his sore muscles, "Thanks Morgan."

Morgan gave a small nod, "Anytime Hotch, anytime." The two men embraced quickly before Aaron went to find a more comfortable place to rest.

"Hey Blondie," Derek finally acknowledged the small woman in the room. "Sorry I haven't been here, I've been busy making sure the work gets done while that husband of yours is out of the office." Morgan leaned over placing a tender kiss on his friends pale forehead.

"Ok, ok that's total bull shit and you know it." JJ and Morgan were a lot alike, he knew if she was awake she would see right through his lies. "You know how much I hate these places. Damn hospitals, nurses interrupting you all hours of the night. Doctor's asking you stupid questions." Derek watched as the machines breathed for his friend, "Mostly I can't stand to see you like this, come on Jareau it's time to stop this shit and wake up. Your family needs you Jennifer…I need you."

Derek sat down in the now unoccupied chair that Hotch had been perched in, he took JJ's frail hand into his own. "You would be so proud of your boys Jayge. Those two boys are doing everything that can to be strong for Hotch. Garcia was telling me how much they want their Dad home at night but they've never let Hotch know that.

Garcia brought them to the office today. Let me tell you something Jareau your boys are as stubborn as you, when they get an idea in their head no one can stop them. They've got the entire Bureau wrapped around their fingers. Hell they even melted the ice queen herself." Derek laughed at the memory from earlier that afternoon. "I'm tell you JJ if I hadn't seen it myself I would have never believed it possible.

"Your boys playing Star Wars with our Section Chief, right in the middle of the FBI Academy. They had ole' Strauss using a dirty mop as a light sabre, those boys were chasing her up and down the hallways right through our bullpen. And I swear to God JJ, Erin was laughing." Derek laughed at the memory, he knew if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would have never believed it possible, "I know JJ it sounds crazy but I'm telling you those boys, especially Henry, can convince anyone to get into trouble with them. We're all in trouble when that son of yours grows up, let me tell you, if he's half the person you are, let's just say they world won't know what hit them."

Derek spent the next hour telling JJ all about her son's escapades at the BAU that afternoon, all the crazy situation's they convinced seasoned FBI Agents to join them in, at the same time those same people were happy to give the boys a few dollars claiming that something the boys had done was work, even though they all knew they had just as much fun as the rest of them.

"Come on JJ, you're stronger than this. You can beat some lousy bullet, a coma can't stop the Jennifer Jareau," Morgan turned his attention from telling funny stories to pleading with his friend. Morgan had never seen his friend in such a vulnerable state, needing machines to breath for her, incapable of following the most basic commands. "JJ you're one of the strongest women I've ever met, even before you were a profiler.

"When I first met you I just thought you were some pretty blonde who thought it would be fun to be in the FBI. I remember calling you 'FBI Barbie', of course not to your face. I'll never forget the first time I saw you in front of the media, I swear those people are worse than any UnSub I've ever fought. But, there you were controlling them, those fools were eating out of the palms of your hands and didn't even know it. There were quite a few cases there, where if it hadn't been you we would have never caught the UnSub.

"I'll still never forget the day they took you away from us. It was the case in Maryland, Kate Joyce had been left out in the middle of the ocean, and it was then when you told us that the State Department was trying to transfer you that I truly appreciated everything you did for us. You were always more than the pretty blonde Media Liaison, you took care of all of us Jareau. Your job was a lot harder than I ever gave you credit for." Derek remembered the night, after the Kate Joyce case, when they lost their friend to the State Department.

Giving her hand a tight squeeze Derek continued his trip down memory lane, "JJ there's something I've never said to you. When you came back to the BAU and the truth about Emily came out, JJ I was so mad at you. You stood in a hospital, just like this one, and told us our friend was dead.

"It was that moment when I first felt that strong feeling of hatred for you. You left us, for months you were gone and suddenly you were back and it was you that was telling us Emily was dead. I knew then it was unreasonable to hate you, it wasn't your fault she was gone. Then when you and Hotch stood there and confessed she had never died, that feeling came back. It was so easy to forgive Emily, she had been through so much and there she was alive and well. I was able to forgive Hotch, he was the leader of our team, and it was his job to protect Prentiss.

"I know it's not fair, but I couldn't forgive you. I've always had a hard time trusting people. Before that night I trusted you with my life, and then I learned this huge secret you kept from all of us. I know it wasn't fair of me to put everything on you, it wasn't fair for any of us really." Morgan felt the weight of those weeks after Emily came back on his shoulders once again. "JJ I don't know when it happened, maybe that case down in LA, when you gave that UnSub the ass kicking, but somewhere along the line my anger just disappeared, and I realized I had no right to be angry with you."

Derek allowed the tears to flow from his eyes, "JJ I never told you this but I forgive you and I'm sorry I allowed you to think that what you did still hung over us. JJ you're my sister and I love you. Please baby girl wake up and show me those beautiful blue eyes." Morgan watched his friend waiting for a sign that she could hear him.

Derek closed his eyes and lowered his head, "God, please don't take her from us." Derek turned his to his faith in the God of his childhood, praying that his prayers wouldn't go on deaf ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Wow it's already 2014! Sorry this took longer than i expected. I've gone back to hand writing the chapters first then typing them out I feel like the chapters turn out better when I do it that way. This chapter took three night shifts to finally write. Thank you all for your kind reviews and to everyone who has read, favorited, or followed the story. Happy 2014 Hope you all have a blessed year.**

* * *

"Say Cheese!" Penelope snapped, yet, another picture of JJ's sons. "On my look at you dashing young boys. I could just eat you guys up," she gushed over the two boys.

"Aunt Pen is Daddy really coming to our Christmas show?" Jack stood next to Henry in front of the Christmas tree they had decorated with JJ. Both boys had on black dress pants and white collared shirts. Henry had on a green sweater vest, one that one match the other boys in his class. Jack had on a red vest and matching tie.

"Aunt Penny Daddy _has_ to be there." Henry added with emphasis.

Garcia confidently nodded her head, "Aunt Emily and Uncle Dave are at the hospital now, and they won't let your Dad miss your show. Penelope assured the boys for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Daddy can't miss our show Aunt Pen. Henry and I have a special part this year." Jack reminded Penelope, a serious look in the boy's eyes.

Penelope gave the ten year old a soft smile and put her camera away. "I promise you two that your Dad will be at your show." The blonde woman opened her arms to the small boys who quickly ran into her embrace.

"I wish Mommy could be there Aunt Penny." Six year old henry was having a difficult time understanding why after over a week his Mom was still sleeping.

Garcia's heart broke as she looked into the small boys deep blue eyes. "I know you do Henry. Your Mom is going to be very sad that she missed your show this year but, you want to know a secret? She looked between both boys who cautiously nodded their heads, knowing that with Penelope a secret could be very dangerous.

"When your Mom wakes up she'll be able to see the entire show." Garcia beamed as she pulled her video camera out, to the delight of the boys. "You two are going to need to sing extra loud tonight!"

Hotch stepped out of the bathroom that was connected to JJ's room, absent mindedly fixing his tie. Every day he became more and more grateful to the hospital Rossi had found for his wife. The staff here made sure not only was JJ was taken care of but, so were he and the boys.

The door to JJ's room swung open as Rossi and Prentiss walked in. Emily smiled down at her friend as the brunette walked over to JJ's bedside. Emily's pale hand reaching out to straighten the bed sheets before it rested firmly a top of JJ's hand.

"Good you're ready to go! I was worried I was going to have to force you to leave for a few hours." Rossi's attention was on his friend, he chose to ignore the nervous look in Hotch's eyes. "Garcia called, the boys can't wait for you to the see the show." Rossi knew he was laying on the guilt trip but he could care less. The team had promised the boys they could have their father there and, by God Rossi was not going to disappoint those two boys.

Hotch opened his mouth ready to protest but was quickly stopped by Rossi reaching for his Jacket that had been wrapped around a chair. The older man handed Hotch the jacket, "Let's go Aaron." Rossi simply demanded.

"Dave, I don't know if this is a good idea." Hotch grabbed the jacket, laying it over his arm. Emily's dark eyes darted up from her position next to JJ, she was ready to lay into Hotch when Dave raised a hand silencing her.

"You're going Aaron. I understand you don't want to leave JJ alone." Rossi understood better than the rest of the team what Hotch was feeling. "Hotch I was with Carolyn in her last few hours, I had to make sure she knew she wasn't alone. But Hotch, JJ's not dying and she knows how much you love her." Thinking of Carolyn still broke the old man's heart, her loss still pained the profiler.

"Henry and Jack, they need you right now Hotch. Those boys have been so strong through everything, we've all seen how scared they are. They act brave around you because they don't want their Dad to be even sadder. Right now their Mom is laying in a hospital bed and they need their Dad Aaron. For a few hours you need to be their Dad."

Hotch slowly shook his head in agreement. He was so proud of his son's and how brave they had been since JJ got hurt, even he had seen how scared they were of losing their Mom. "Dave I know you're right, it's just so hard to leave her by herself."

"Agent Jareau won't be by herself Agent Hotchner." A stern voice came from the doorway. Rossi, Emily, and Hotch all looked at Erin Strauss, all but Rossi surprised to see the Section Chief at the hospital.

Rossi smiled at the gruff Agent, he had been surprised when the older woman had asked to join him at the hospital. They had only told the team they were in a relationship a few months ago, he had never expected Erin to take such a personal role in the team.

"You heard me Aaron." Strauss shared a rare smile, "Jack and Henry have some sort of school show and you will be there. You'll sit in the front row and cheer on your son's." Straus not waiting for an answer walked over to the wooden chair next to the bed, pushing Emily out of the way, the Section Chief sat down. "That's an order Agent Hotchner."

Emily's jaw dropped, her mouth left open in surprise. The raven haired woman fought the urge to laugh. Very few people could so effectively put Aaron Hotchner in his place the way Strauss just had.

The school auditorium at Browne Academy was filled to capacity. Everywhere parents and grandparents filled the chairs, excited to see their children sing. The front row had been reserved since the door's had first opened. Spencer had been tasked with showing up at the school just as classes were letting out and making sure the team got a front row view of the pageant. Aaron, Dave, Spencer, Penelope, Morgan, Emily, and finally Jessica and her family all sat quietly mesmerized by the cuteness of the kindergarteners who had just finished wowing the crowd with "Frosty the Snowman" and "We Wish you a Merry Christmas".

While the crowd softly whispered Henry's first grade class was lining up in front of the large audience. Hotch's eyes found Henry's as the shortest boy in class lined up in the front row. A large smile found its way across Hotch's face as Henry's face lit up and his small hand instantly came up waving at his Dad.

Hotch laughed with the others as Henry wiggled his head, highlighting the Reindeer antlers that sat atop the children's heads. Hotch waved back just as the music started.

Garcia's head bobbed back and forth as she moved in time with the music. Thirty small voices filled the air, as they sung "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". Garcia giggled quietly, hoping the camera wouldn't pick up her glee, as the kids all danced in place, pretending to be reindeers.

"Did you know that Rudolph was created in 1939 by Robert L. May? It was created for Montgomery Wards. The company…" Rossi quickly silenced Reid's ramblings, "Spencer, no one cares, just enjoy your Godson and shut up!" Rossi laughed as both men's attention turned back up to the group of first graders.

Derek's large black hands clapped loudly as the first song ended. With Henry looking right at him he quickly gave the boy two encouraging thumbs up.

Henry's class sang two more songs, "Up on the Housetop" and "Dominick the Donkey". The crowd stood and cheered, none more than the BAU team, as the first graders finished their set by singing "Deck the Halls" as they climbed down from the stage. As Henry's class exited the auditorium Hotch found himself hold his blonde son tightly, who had flung himself in to his Dad's arms before joining his classmates in the back.

Garcia loved watching all the different classes' performances but her video camera was saved for two special groups. When the fifth grade class was announced the tech goddess quickly got her camera ready. She was not going to let her BFF miss a second of this.

Jack being one of the tallest boys in his class stood in the last row, all of the boys were wearing matching red vests and ties, while the girls all had on green and red dresses. All of the children wearing red Santa hat's. Jack stood up even prouder as the class started singing "Here Comes Santa Claus", he wanted to make sure his family in the front row could see him.

When Jack's class finished their last song and rejoined the rest of the school, Jack stayed behind standing next to the principle. Hotch's brown eyes reflected the confusion that was written all over his face as Jack waved for someone in the back of the room.

Henry could feel his heart beating through his chest with each step towards the front of the room. Henry didn't mind singing in front of the crowd when he was with his class but, now he was going to be up there almost all by himself. Clutching tightly to a small piece of paper he stood next to his brother in front of the crowd.

Hotch watched his son's stunned as they addressed the crowd. Before that fateful case in Williamsburg, Jack had been hinting of a special surprise at this year's Christmas show but, the profiler hadn't been expecting this.

Garcia was grateful for the tripod her camera sat on as she wiped the tears that so freely cascaded down her cheeks from her brown eyes. She didn't need to look at her surrounding family to know they weren't fighting the tears either. She could hear Rossi's fake coughs and Reid's soft sniffles. In the corner of her eye she could see Morgan shifting uncomfortably, which was his tell, any time things became too emotional he became fidgety. Emily, for all her compartmentalizing allowed the tears to escape not caring who saw.

When the last note was sung Henry and Jack ran over to their Dad, who through tear soaked eyes pulled his boys into a tight hug. The entire crowd around them standing, giving a resounding ovation, not a dry eye in the house.

Hotch held both boy's hands as the team walked out of the auditorium. "Did we do good Dad?" Jack finally asked. Aaron smiled down at the ten year old, "You did great Jack. I'm so proud of you boys."

"Would Mommy be proud to Daddy?" Henry looked up at his dad, his bright blue eyes once again reminding Aaron of his wife. "Henry your Mom would be very proud of you. When she wakes up she's going to watch Garcia's video over and over again." Aaron assured his son, know his wife well enough to know that video would be on repeat for weeks to come.

As Hotch walked the boys towards the SUV he was cursing himself. The last week and a half he had been so focused on JJ that he had spent so little time with their son's. Hotch knew JJ would kick his ass for not putting the boys first. As the boys climbed into the SUV Hotch put wrapped his hand around Garcia's elbow leading the technical analyst away from the vehicles." "Garcia I need a favor. Do you have plans for tonight?"

"I am but your humble servant my liege. Your wish is my command." Penelope answered in a very Garcia like way. Hotch shook his head laughing, always grateful for the quirky woman. "Can you stay with JJ tonight? I want to take Jack and Henry for ice cream and, I think they need their Dad home for one night."

Penelope let out a small laugh, "Anything for you boss man. But, you should know I was already planning on spending the night with Jayge. Rossi was going to kidnap you and make you stay home our future recording artists over there." She pointed at the boys, "Thanks for making this easy on us." Garcia wrapped her arm around Hotch's as they turned back to their team. "Its ok guy's boss man is going willingly. Boy's enjoy ice cream with your Dad!"

The team laughed as Henry and Jack cheered from the back seat, giving each other high fives. Aaron turned his attention back to his team, "I can't thank you guys enough for everything you've done for my family."

An hour later Garcia was doing everything she could think of to get comfortable in the hospital chair. After she relieved Strauss she had changed into her favorite Christmas jammies. Just because she was spending the night in a hospital didn't mean she would be uncomfortable. Laying her laptop on the table over JJ's bed Garcia pulled her 'Frosty the Snowman' blanket over her red pajamas with glow-in-the-dark Christmas trees and presents. "Alright my sweetie, feat your eyes on two of the _cutest_ young men I've ever seen." Penelope pushed the space bar on her laptop, starting the video. "And no, missy I am no biased, just wait till you see these two."

As the video replayed Henry and Jack's Christmas show Garcia's eyes were glued to the screen. She hummed along with the songs, her head bobbing like it was the first time she had seen this.

"Oh JJ, here come's my favorite part!" Garcia squealed as her grip on JJ's hand tightened. Garcia talked to her friend like the blonde was fully aware of what was going on around her.

_Jack stood between the principle and his brother, as the elder addressed the crowd of adults. "As many of you know it is tradition here at Browne Academy to Honor the Men and Women who are members of our Armed Forces. Many of our students have parents who are spending the holidays overseas." A round of applause stopped the Principle as the audience spontaneously cheered. As the cheers died down the Principle continued, "This year our staff realized how many of our students have family who are first responders and members of law enforcement. This year we want to honor those hero's as well."_

_The principle steeped behind Jack and Henry, "These young men are going to tell you about their parents."_

_Henry looked up at Jack as the two boys stood alone in front of the crowd. With a reassuring nod from the older boy Henry unfolded the paper in his hand. "My name is Henry LaMontange and this is my brother Jack Hotchner."_

_Jack gave the crowd a small wave as his brother continued. "Before I was born my Daddy Will was a police officer in New Orleans, my Dad died saving to other kids. I never got to meet my real Dad but I'm very lucky because Jack's Dad became my Dad to. My Mom, Jennifer Jareau, and our Dad, Aaron Hotchner, are FBI Agents."_

_Henry looked up to his big brother who continued, "Our Dad and JJ, that's what everyone calls her, are profilers and they travel all over the country to stop criminals. They along with; Derek Morgan, Dave Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and the smartest woman behind a computer: Penelope Garcia are part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit." The group in the front row giggled realizing the boys had some help with their introduction._

_"Dad and JJ have to leave me and Henry when they get called on a case. Sometimes that means they miss important days, like Birthdays and Holidays. Even though sometimes that makes us sad, we remember how important their jobs are. Dad, JJ, and the rest of the team are the closest people to Superhero's we've ever met." Jack looked at Hotch with pure adoration in his eyes._

_"When my teacher asked Henry and I if we would sing a special song for our parents we didn't know if Dad and JJ would be here for the show let alone for Christmas morning. Our Dad is here tonight but JJ couldn't be here." Jack put a gentle hand on Henry's shoulder, letting the other boy know it was his turn again._

_"Mom and Dad's team got called on a case and they had to help other boys that a bad man was hurting. The team caught the bad guy, just like Superhero's do. Even though my Mom is really brave and strong, like Superwoman, she's not invisible like her." Before Henry could continue Jack whispered in his ear, "I mean Mommy's not invincible like Superwoman." The crowd couldn't help but laugh. Smiling shyly Henry continued, "My mom couldn't wait for tonight or Christmas, it's her favorite time of year. My Mom couldn't be here tonight because she got hurt on the case and she's in the hospital. But, Daddy and the rest of the team, our family, is here." Henry waved at the BAU._

_Jack picked up where Henry left off, "JJ loves to dance around the house singing Christmas carols. Before they left on the case JJ, Henry, Dad, and I spent the day decorating our Christmas tree. JJ has lots of special Christmas ornaments, some are really old cuase they're from when she was a little girl. When she would put them on the tree she would tell me and Henry why the ornament was so special. This year JJ gave me my own special ornament like one that Henry has._

_"It has a picture of my Mom, Haley, on it. My Mom died when I was four and JJ wanted to make sure that I would always remember my Mom. The last thing JJ and I did before she got hurt was that same night. I was supposed to be sleeping, like Henry and Dad were, but I was thirsty and snuck down stairs. JJ was sitting on the couch watching the Christmas lights blinking." Jack smiled remembering that night. "JJ let me stay up with her. We cuddled on the couch and she told me more stories of when she was a little girl in Pennsylvania. As I started to fall asleep JJ kissed my head and sang her favorite Christmas song…"_

_Jack nodded to the teacher who began playing JJ's song, the two boys singing along softly…_

_Silent night, Holy night All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin , mother and child Holy infant so, tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Jack and Henry's voices filled the auditorium. They had been practicing the song with Jack's music teacher during recess all month, neither boy wanting to get it wrong._

_Silent night, Holy night Son of God, at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah.  
Christ the Savior is born, Christ the Savior is born._

_Henry thought of his Mom's soft voice singing this song to him since he was a baby. He always knew it was Christmas time when JJ could be heard humming this to him as she put him to bed. Jack tried not to cry as he remembered the night he spent with JJ and she sang this to him, it was one of many memories he had where he felt like he had a Mom just like all the other boys._

_Silent night, Holy night Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord at thy birth Jesus, Lord at thy birth._

As the Jack and Henry sang the last note Garcia wiped her eyes all over again. "I'll tell you something Jayge, those boys are something special. There wasn't a dry eye in that room." Garcia started to say something when she felt a twitch from JJ's hand. "Jayge!" Garcia exclaimed, excitedly watching for any sign that her best friend was waking up.

Slowly JJ's eyes opened revealing her soft blue eyes. "Oh JJ come on sweetie wake up." Garcia encouraged rubbing her friends arm softly. Just as quickly as the blondes eyes opened they rolled back and the machines around her started screaming. Garcia watched in horror as her friend seized right in front of her, JJ's small frame shaking uncontrollably.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, favorites, and for those who read this but don't review.**

* * *

Aaron raced through the hospital parking lot. He and the boys had fallen asleep on the couch watching, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". The ringtone from his phone had woken the Agent from his peaceful slumber, it was the frantic voice on the other end that sent the small family into a frenzy.

Garcia turned at the sound of the elevator doors opening, she didn't care to guess how many traffic laws her boss broke to get there so fast, all that mattered was that he was there.

Hotch carried Henry, the small boys eyes filled with terror. His Dad had never woken him up in the middle of the night, forcibly throwing his jacket over his PJ's, telling him to put his shoes on quickly. Jack's short legs fought to keep up with his dad, his had tightly gripping his Dad's familiar hand. Henry wasn't old enough to understand fully what was going on, but Jack did, he knew something was seriously wrong with JJ.

"Hotch" Garcia let out a sigh of relief. Someone was here, she wasn't alone anymore. "I'm so sorry…" her voice trailing off.

Aaron readjusted Henry's weight against his body, "It's ok Garcia, just tell me what happened." The only thing Hotch could be sure of right now was that his wife was alive, he just didn't know if she would be much longer.

Penelope had been fighting the oncoming break down since the doctors and nurses had forced her from JJ's side. Biting her nails had been her way to keep the tears from escaping. Penelope had been the only person at the hospital, she had to be strong for JJ. With the comfort of another person she finally let go, allowing her bottled up emotions to surface. "I don't know," she cried, "I played Jayge the video of the boys and I swear Hotch she squeezed my hand. I thought she was waking up, her eyes opened, but suddenly the machines…" Garcia paused, the memory still to fresh, "The machines they started screaming, and…and…she started convulsing…I…I'm so sorry Hotch."

Hotch sat Henry down on the couch, motioning for Jack to do the same. Hotch, not a man who offered comfort easily, pulled is analyst against his chest, holding the sobbing woman whose tears flowed freely onto his shirt. "It's not your fault Penelope. You didn't do anything wrong. JJ's not going anywhere, the doctors will take care of her." Aaron attempted to reassure the sobbing woman, as much as he tried to reassure himself. He desperately needed to believe the woman he loved would come back from this.

Jennifer's nurse, Beth, rushed out of the room just as Hotch and Garcia sat with the boys. Beth like Garcia but was grateful to see Aaron had arrived, she wasn't supposed to discuss patients conditions with anyone but family. Even though Beth considered Garcia to be a part of her patient's family, she didn't think the hospital would agree.

"Agent Hotchner!" The young nurse called out to him just as his eyes looked up to meet hers.

"How is JJ?" His voice almost pleading with her to give them good news.

Beth had talked to too many families over the years, it never got any easier, but it was part of being a nurse in the ICU. Beth took a seat across from JJ's family. "JJ suffered a seizure. The seizure was caused by cerebral hemorrhage, basically a brain bleed. It's not uncommon for this to happen in patients with JJ's injuries, though generally they don't occur so long after the initial trauma.

"The doctors were watching for this, knowing it was a possibility. Unfortunately this didn't show up on the MRI until it was too late. The pressure on JJ's brain is was caused her to seize."

Hotch interrupted not caring about the how or the why right now, he wanted to know what they were going to do to help his wife.

"The doctors are getting ready to take JJ upstairs for surgery." Beth started to explain the course of treatment that Dr. Ecklund felt was best, "Dr. Ecklund is going to perform a Ventriculostomy. Basically, he's going to create a small hole in JJ's, he'll insert a tube called a, External ventricular Drain or EVD, that will drain any excess fluids and keep it from creating anymore pressure in her skull. The EVD will stay in place until Dr. Ecklund is confident JJ's stable." Beth explained things as gently as she could not wanting to scare them anymore than they already were.

Henry had been trying to keep up with the adults as much as his young mind would allow, but there was only one thing he wanted to know. From his position on Aaron's lap he looked at the nurse seriously, "Will this make Mommy all better? Will she be able to wake up now?"

The six year olds question was innocent enough, but it sent daggers through the young nurses' heart. "The doctors are doing everything they can to help your Mommy wake up Henry." She gave him the only acceptable answer she could think of.

"I want Mommy to wake up!" Henry wined. He was tired and scared, at such a young age he had so few ways to express himself. He was tired of being at the hospital. He was scared that, despite his Dad's insistence otherwise, his Mother was never going to wake up.

Aaron rubbed his son's back trying to comfort the scared boy, "I know you do buddy, Mom will wake up as soon as she's ready.

Henry jumped off Hotch's lap and glared at his Dad, the look in his eyes matching his mother's determined looks. "NO! I want Mommy to wake up NOW! Daddy tell Mommy to wake up! Make her wake up!"

"I can't Henry, Mommy's sick." Hotch tried to be gentle with his son, knowing he was just scared, but the boy's pleas were tearing him apart. Dads were supposed to kiss away the boo-boo's, they were supposed make everything better. Hotch had never felt so helpless before.

"NO!" Henry answered back defiantly, his small hands clutched into fists, his knuckles white from the tight pressure. "No, Daddy, you wake Mommy up. I…WANT…MOMMY…" Henry stomped his feet, causing the red lights in his shoes to flash. Henry wasn't prone to temper tantrums, but in the middle of the hospital he let up all his bent up frustrations, begging his father to do the impossible.

Jack, who had been silent through the whole ordeal, finally burst. "Stop being a baby Henry." Jack crossed his arms in frustration, "You're so stupid Henry. Daddy can't make JJ wake up."

Henry's tantrum ceased as he glared at his brother, his eyes wide in shock. Jack was never mean to him, and Jack never called him mean names. Both boys seethed at the other, exhaustion and the never ending fear, finally catching up to them. Before Hotch or Garcia had a chance to intervene Henry, whose fists were still clenched, walked over to his bigger brother. "I'M NOT STUPID!" Henry screamed as his hand reached up punching the older boy as hard as he could in the stomach.

Garcia grabbed Jack before he could retaliate, at the same time Hotch grabbed Henry by the arm, pulling the younger boy in front of him.

"Henry William! We do not hit in this family, ever! I know you're scared, but throwing a temper tantrum is not going to make this any easier. Now, you will apologize to Jack for hitting him. Then you're going to apologize to me, Aunt Penelope, and Ms. Beth for that scene you just created." Aaron's eyes were stern, a look neither boy saw often.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Jack." He softly mumbled before turning to the adults, "I'm sorry Aunty Penelope, Ms. Beth, and Daddy."

The two women softly smiled, accepting his apologies, both knowing that as hard as it was Hotch was doing the right thing. Hotch couldn't allow either boy to act out just because JJ was sick.

"Thank you, Henry. Now I want you to go sit in that chair until I tell you it's ok to get up." Hotch pointed to a large arm chair in the corner. Henry huffed and walked over to the empty chair, throwing his small frame into it.

One son's attitude taken care of, Hotch turned his attention to his older son. Based on the look in Jack's eyes, the ten year old thought he had escaped his father's wrath. "Jack Michael Hotchner come here please." The exhaustion dropping from the profiler's voice.

Jack knew when his Dad used his full name it wasn't a good idea to play around. He felt Garcia give him a quick hug as he slid off the couch, walking over to his father. "I'm sorry Dad." Jack knew what was coming.

"Thank you, Jack. Now, I understand you're tired, scared, and frustrated, but that does not mean you behave that way. You know better than to talk to your brother that way, let alone anyone else."

"I know Dad." Jack didn't even try to make excuses, they never did any good anyway.

Hotch pointed to a chair on the opposite side of the room from Henry, "I want you to go sit over there Jack. No DS or movies for two hours. When you've had time to cool down I want you to apologize to Henry." Hotch handed down the only punishment he could think of, both boys would certainly be bored waiting for JJ to get out of surgery with no video games to play, or movies to watch. Jack nodded his head and walked over to the chair, curling his body up in it.

The hospital waiting room was quite again, the only sounds coming from the occasional sniffing coming from Henry. "I'm very sorry about that, Beth. They're just tired and scared." Beth held up a hand stopping the older man, "Don't worry about it Agent Hotchner, I've seen worse than that from gown adults. The doctors are probably ready to take JJ upstairs, if you'd like to see her first." Hotch nodded his head and followed the nurse to JJ's room.

The first thing Aaron noticed was JJ had already been moved from her bed to a gurney. Next, he noticed how much paler and smaller she looked sense he had last seen her. Hotch wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him or not, but seeing his wife so vulnerable scared him even more. He picked up his wife's hand, kissing her forehead. "I'll be here when you come back Jay. I love you, always and forever."

Hotch followed the Doctors and nurses out of the room, watching protectively as the guided her to the waiting elevator, saying a quick prayer he rejoined Garcia on the couch. He noticed both boys had quickly fallen asleep in the respective chairs. He felt Garcia's arms wrap around his broad shoulders, whispering that the team was on their way. Hotch breathed deeply, allowing himself to be comforted, "She's going to be ok," Aaron promised himself.

The dark sky was littered with an endless number of stars. Emily stood away from the rest of the team, staring up at the stars. When Garcia had called the analyst had told everyone that they didn't need to come to the hospital, there wasn't anything to do but sit and wait. Now at three-thirty in the morning the entire team was sitting in the waiting room. Soft murmurs could be heard as the family talked amongst themselves, trying to keep a positive outlook.

Emily focused her attention on the stars above the hospital, she was trying to count how many were up there. Her adult mind reminded her it was futile. If Reid knew what she was doing, he would spout out millions of statics about the expansive solar system and it's billons of stars. Emily didn't are, she had been counting stars sine she was a little girl. Growing up no matter where she lived there were always the stars above, it was one thing that could always comfort the ambassador's daughter.

As Emily's brown eyes scanned the night air she mentally cursed herself, she had lost her concentration on the cluster of stars and lost count. Her usual sharp mind filled with memories of her friend. Emily smiled fondly at the memories of 'The Green Fairy' and Brad 'The Real FBI Agent', each memory a reminder that she hadn't had enough time with her first real best friend since Matthew and Johnny.

Wanting to escape the endless barrage of memories she pushed back from the window, turning to the team. "Anyone want coffee?" her voiced filled with more exhaustion than she meant to reveal. For their part the team ignored the pained sound in her voice, the team all aware of her ruse. They all knew their usually poised friend needed a moment away from them, they could see how lose she was to breaking down, they weren't going to stop her.

Emily wandered the halls mindlessly, having no real destination. The last thing she needed was coffee, she didn't need the liquid caffeine to keep her awake, her mind was wired enough. Emily would sleep one she knew her friend was ok. Emily pushed the door blocking her way with more force than she meant to, she was frustrated not understanding why this was happening to JJ. Stopping in her tracks as the swung behind her, Emily had to laugh at the room she ended up in. Of all the places in the hospital she had to walk through the door that read "Chapel".

Emily dark hair whipped around quickly as she turned to leave, needing to get out of there as fast as she could. Before she could push herself back out the door she saw the rows of red glass's holding white candles. Growing up going to Catholic Mass Prentiss immediately recognized their significance. Each lilt candle was a prayer, a prayer for someone who, like her friend was fighting for their life. Emily watched the candles flicker, mesmerized by their soft glow. It had been far too long since Emily had prayed, for the first time Emily had found a reason to put her trust in God again, for JJ she was willing to try anything.

Before Prentiss could reach her nail bitten hand out to light a candle a voice interrupted her. Emily turned expecting to see a Priest, she was ready to dismiss the man who belonged to a group she had long ago lost all respect for. Emily had expected to see an old man in a stuffy black uniform with the white neck collar. To her surprise she came face to face with a friendly man, who appeared to be a few years younger than herself. He was wearing the last thing she expected a 'Man of the Cloth' to be wearing. The smiling man was wearing blue jean and a red polo shirt, if his shirt didn't identify him as a Chaplin she would have thought he was another concerned family member.

"Is there something I can help you with Ma'am?" His voice was friendly, unlike the harsh tones Emily was used to at Mass. His warm smile was inviting, she almost wanted to open up to the stranger.

Emily's dark hair moved slowly as she shook her head, "No, thank you. I'm ok." Emily knew her voice quickly gave away the fact that she was anything but ok. For his part the stranger didn't push her, he took a seat in the pew next to her, "Are you sure? I've been told I'm a good listener." His smile reached his light green eyes. "Most people I find here late at night usually need a friendly ear."

"Are you sure you're a priest?" Emily deflected, putting up her walls. The stranger laughed, "Let me guess, you were raised Catholic? Probably went to Catholic school even got smacked a few times by an overzealous nun? Maybe snuck out of Catechisms a few times, drank more of the communion wine than you should have? Spent all afternoon making up for it by saying Hail Mary's and doing the rosary?" He knew the woman in front him had a stereotypical view of churches and what he did.

"Yes, well no. I mean yes and no." Emily couldn't help but laugh. "I mean yes, I was raised Catholic and went to Catholic school. But, no the Nuns weren't allowed to spank, that's just an assumption people have. As far as the rest, I plead the fifth."

The man laughed, "Oh, I see. Kind of like the assumption that to be a man of God I need to be cloaked in black shrouds and commit myself to a life of celibacy?" He winked at the woman, letting her know she was joking with her. "I'm not a Priest. My name is Brian Jacobs, I'm a Worship Pastor at Capital Life Baptist Church. But, if you're set on a Priest there's one here in the mornings, there's even a Rabbi her a couple of days a week. I'm sure I could call either of them and they would come in if you needed them."

Emily looked at him confused, weren't these religious types supposed to stick to their own groups, and this guy was suggesting faith's other than his own. "You're suggest I talk to a Catholic Priest or a Jewish Rabbi?"

"I'm suggesting you talk to whomever you think will help you, even if it's someone of a different faith. Emily looked at Brian not hiding the surprise in her eyes. "Now don't get me wrong Ma'am…"

"It's Emily." The brunette corrected, she was too young to being referred to as Ma'am.

Brian smiled, "Well, Emily, if you want to have a theological debate I would definitely suggest myself over my fellow clergy, but while we may have differences theologically, when a person is facing whatever it is that has you in a hospital at almost four in the morning, well than our theological differences aren't what you need right now.

In Brian, Emily found what she had imagined a man of God should be like, there was no judgment, just genuine concern. "My best friend was shot, almost two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, how are they doing?" His eyes reflected genuine concern.

"Not good." Emily confessed for the first time out loud. "The first doctor thought she wasn't going to survive. They wrote her off, told us we should say goodbye. Her husband and another friend found a Doctor here would said he could help. The doctor was able to save her life, but she's been in a coma. Last night she had a seizure, she's in surgery now."

Brian realized which patient the woman was talking about, "Your friend is the FBI Agent, we've been praying for her and her family."

Emily couldn't explain why, but something about his words enraged her, "Please don't spout mindless platitudes at me."

"You don't believe in prayer? Or is it God you don't believe in?" Brian wasn't put off by her anger, he had seen it before, and would see it again.

"Both." The converted Catholic answered mater-of-factly. "What good has prayer or your God ever done? All over the world people are hurting and dying! Where is your God?" Emily allowed the built up anger pour out, "where was you're God two weeks ago when my friend held a seven year old boy who was brutally raped and murdered? That little boy's mother prayed and prayed that her son would come home, instead my best friend blamed herself for his death."

Before the pastor could answer Prentiss continued her rant. "Where was your precious God when that boy's mother pulled a gun on JJ? No amount of prayers could have stopped us from having to watch her get shot!

"Damn you and your God that would allow two little boys, who have already experienced more pain than children should experience in a lifetime, to sit back and beg Santa to keep their Christmas presents just so their Mom can be ok again. You talk about God and the power of prayer, but it's a joke." Emily could feel the hot tears that streaked down her face, she cursed them. She didn't want to cry, she was angry and she wanted, needed someone to feel her pain.

Emily glared at Brain through her tear filled eyes, daring him to say something. "Emily, I'm sorry your friend was hurt. I know life doesn't make sense or seem fair. You work for the FBI, you see the pain people inflict on each other every day, no matter how much we try to understand it we'll never be able to come to terms with why bad things happen, especially to people like your friend and her sons.

"I can give you a million statistic showing how prayer works, I can show you a thousand different examples of the good in this earth, and use that to show you the goodness of our heavenly Father. I could even you one of the many cliché's you've probably heard more times that you can count. For all my theological studies, for all my prayers, I can only explain my faith as just that faith. I've put my faith in a God that I can't see or physically touch. My faith comes from a book that some historians see as nothing more than a book of fables.

"I have faith that God brought you're friend here for a reason. That there's a reason that you found your way into this chapel tonight, just days before we celebrate the birth of our Savior. I can't say for sure why you and your friends are going through this. I can hope that it's to strengthen your faith in Him, or to show you that you can trust the power of prayer.

"Maybe despite whatever might happen with your friend, we all needed a reminder that there are good people out there. That there's people out there who are willing to do whatever it takes to save another person. The book of John says it best; 'Greater love has no man than this, that he lay down his life for his friend.' You see the bad in the world every day Emily, maybe God's waiting to show you a miracle, waiting for you and your friends to have faith in Him to take you through this, no matter what the outcome is."

Emily was surprised at his calm demeanor and his honesty. She had all but cursed the God he put his trust in, rather than cursing her to eternal condemnation, he gave her an honest answer and tried to reassure her without being overly preachy.

"Emily, I know you're struggling with your faith. God's a big boy, he can handle your anger, and he can handle whatever doubts you may have. If or when you're ready, he's always there waiting, he loves you no matter what."

Emily gave him a curious look, "You think I should pray?" Brian shrugged, "I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable with."

"I don't know how to pray." Emily answered meekly, as a child she had memorized 'The Lord's Prayer' and the Rosary, but now with the chance to reach out to a higher power she had no clue how to do it.

Brain took her hand in his, "That's ok. There's nothing special about praying. It's just talking to God like you would a friend. Would you like me to pray for your friend?"

Emily thought for a moment, whether there was a God or not, certainly this man's prayers held more value than any feeble attempt she could make. As she slowly nodded her head she felt the man's hand move up to her shoulder. Emily watched, eyes wide open, as he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Father," Brian started, Emily quickly following his lead closing her eyes and bowing her head. "We don't always understand your ways. Our human hearts and minds can't comprehend why you allow bad things to happen all over the world, but especially to the ones we love. Father, I'm reminded of the five wonderful years you gave Ashely and I to love one another, and to serve you. Even years later I can't wrap my mind around why such a wonderful person was taken so you, or why you took our child with her. Every day I try to understand your ways, and every day I come up short. My heartaches for the family you entrusted me with for that short amount of time, and I know one day I'll see them again."

Emily's dark brown eyes opened, she glanced up at the man sitting next to her. He knew, probably better than she did, how hard it was to watch the ones you loved hurt, yet he still put his faith in this invisible God who robbed him of his family."

"Father, I don't know your plans for JJ or her family. I don't understand what purpose you have for the pain they are experiencing, any more than I did my own. I pray your hand upon the doctor's hands, guide them through the surgery. I pray for healing for JJ, that her family can see your love through her. And God, I pray for Emily, that she could find the love only you can provide. IN the name of your Son Jesus, Amen."

Brain stood pulling a small piece of paper from his pocket, handing her his card, "If you ever need to talk call this number. There's always someone there who will listen, no matter what time or day."

She could only nod at the man, the words couldn't seem to form. She watched as the kind Pastor walked out the door leaving her alone with just her thoughts and the prayer candles. With the soft sounds of old hymns playing overhead, Emily walked over to the candles. She picked up one of the sticks holding it into the flame, leaning over to the last row she lit one of the candle's whispering a soft prayer. "Please God, don't take her." Blowing out the flame her phone chirped. Emily read Penelope's text message; "JJ made it through the surgery. Hotch is with her."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - I've been trying to post this all day and finally the site is updating. There is good news an bad news. The bad news is this story is almost over. The good news, the rest of the chaptera have been written and typed up so should be published in the next few days. These last chapters are some of my favorite so I hope you enjoy then as much as I've enjoyed writing them. As always thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. If you get a chance please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jack pulled the stack of bills out of the coffee can, hoping he and Henry had made enough money. Jack sat on the floor of the waiting room separating the bills. Reid was supposed to be watching the boy, but had left to use the men's room.

"Whatcha doing down there Jackster?" Emily had come to check on her friend and was surprised to see Jack alone in the waiting room.

Jack concentrated on the money in front of him, not looking up at the Agent, "Counting." He answered seriously, making sure to not lose count.

"Looks like you and Henry earned a lot of money, buddy" Emily tousled his hair as she sat on the couch next to him. "Yup," Jack barely grunted, he was reaching the end of the stack. "Where's your brother?" Emily glanced around the room looking for Henry.

Jack finished counting the bills and shoved them back in the can, "Henry's with Dad. He's having JJ time." Jack answered, he wondered to himself if he should count the money again, just to make sure he had counted right.

Emily looked at him curiously, "What's JJ time? And why aren't you with them?

"At home, when Dad and JJ aren't on a case, before we go to bed we have Daddy and JJ time. For thirty minutes each Henry and I get alone time, just us with Daddy or JJ." Emily nodded at the small boy, she had never known that was a part of JJ and Hotch's routine with the boys, but could tell it meant a lot to Jack, and most likely Henry as well. "What do you do during JJ time?"

Jack shrugged his shoulder, "Whatever we want. JJ always comes in my room with me first, while Daddy is with Henry, then they switch before they put us to bed. We can do whatever we want. Sometimes JJ plays the Wii with me, but usually we read together. Before the case we started reading Harry Potter. I always read one chapter and then JJ reads a chapter to me." Jack left out how the time he spent with his parents alone was his favorite part of the day.

Hotch sat back in the hard chair his focus on a true crime book he had found in the waiting room. It had been either the overly dramatic telling of a killer or an old copy of "Women's world". The tired agent focused on the book in front of him, trying to give Henry some sense of privacy. Aaron wasn't comfortable leaving the six year old alone with JJ, but wanted to give the boy his time alone with his Mom. Ever since the first graders melt down two days ago Henry had been much clingier with his parents.

Henry sat next to JJ on the hospital bed, mindful of all the hospital equipment that surrounded her, making sure not to disrupt anything. Henry's red and blue Spiderman backpack was filled with his favorite books, these were the same books he had grown up with his mother reading to him. Henry held JJ's hand tightly as he flipped through page after page, animatingly telling her the stories he loved to hear her tell. As his time alone with his Mom was ending his small hand pulled the last book from his bag, it just happened to be his and JJ's favorite.

Jack sat on the couch next to Emily, who appeared to be busy on her phone. Spencer sat on the other side of the room, his nose stuck in a book. "Aunt Emily, can I ask you something?" Jack had had something on his mind since JJ was shot, and was finally ready to get it off his chest.

"Of course buddy." Emily slid her phone into her pant pocket, giving the boy her undivided attention.

"My Dad isn't really Henry's Dad." Jack stated matter-of-factly. Emily shook her head, "No, not biologically, but your Dad loves Henry as much as he does you."

"I know." Jack thought carefully, his concentrated face resembling his father's. "Do you think Henry's real Dad, Will, do you think he would be mad that Henry calls someone else Daddy?"

Emily's face softened, understanding where this was headed. "We didn't know Will very well, he died too soon. But, I know when JJ got pregnant Will couldn't wait to be a Daddy. JJ told me he read all the parenting books he could find and made sure her house was baby proofed. Will wanted to make sure his child was loved and taken care of, he wanted to be the best Daddy possible.

"I think Henry calling Hotch 'Daddy' would probably have made Will a little sad at first. But, I think Will would have been very happy that Henry found somebody that he loved and trusted enough to call Daddy."

"Daddy likes being Henry's Daddy, even though he's not really his son like me." Emily nodded her head in agreement, as a Jack continued. "JJ loves me like she does Henry."

Emily wrapped her arm around Jack's shoulder, pulling him close to her. "Jack, JJ loves you very much. To JJ there's no difference between you and Henry."

Jack's brown eyes met with Emily's, she could see the concern in them. "But, I don't call JJ Mommy like Henry does. Do you think it hurts JJ that I don't call her Mommy, but Henry calls Dad, Daddy?"

"I know it doesn't hurt JJ." Emily told him confidently. "No matter what you call her; Mom, JJ, or even Jennifer, JJ loves you more than her own life, nothing you could ever do will ever change that Jack. JJ knew your Mom and she would never want to take your Mom's place, just like Hotch could never take Will's place in Henry's life." Emily reassured the boy who was far too young to have to worry about such heavy emotions.

"I love JJ to. Sometimes when the other boys are talking about their Mom's I want to tell them about JJ." Jack confided. Emily looked at him understandingly, "So, why don't you Jack?"

Jack looked down at his feet, not sure if he could answer her question. Finally with tears in his eyes he looked back up to his Aunt, "I'm afraid I'll hurt my real Mom, and that I'll forget all about her because I replaced her." Jack's memories of Haley had already faded over the years, he was terrified that loving JJ, as a Mother, would wipe away any memory he had left of the woman who died protecting him.

"Oh Jack," Emily tried to comfort him. "No one could ever replace your Mom. Your Mom, like Will, would be happy that you have someone that loves you and that you love enough to call Mom. JJ would never want you to forget your Mom. She and your Dad will make sure you never forget Haley."

Henry snuggled up next to his Mom, laying carefully in the crook between her arm and side. He held up the blue book with the star on it. He didn't need to see the words to know this story, his Mom read this to him every night before bed, even when she was on a case. "Look, Mommy, it's our favorite story, 'Bedtime for Baby Star'."

Hotch looked over the brim of his book, watching the quiet moment between Mother and son. Aaron smiled as Henry's soft voice filled to room, his voice covering the endless reminders that they were in a hospital room.

"Once there was a baby star. He lived up near the sun. And every night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have some fun." Henry snuggled deeper into JJ's body, needing to feel close to her. "He would shine and shine, and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright. And he said 'Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say goodnight.'

Henry tried to mimic the way JJ would read the story. "And then his Mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said," Henry whispered the last part in JJ's ear, "No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far." Henry tried unsuccessfully to keep his voice strong, he barely got out the last part, "I'll love you forever, because you'll always be my baby star."

By the time Jack finished his time alone with JJ, Rossi and Garcia were in the waiting room, playing an intense game of Candyland with Emily and Henry. Jack picked up the can that his brother was carefully guarding. They finally had enough money and it was just in time, tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the boys had decided to give JJ the necklace before the party at Rossi's.

"Aunt Penny?" Jack sat on the floor next to the blonde. "Hey Jack! Were you visiting JJ?" Penelope warmly greeted the ten year old who was nodding his head, "Yup, I read her a chapter of Harry Potter, just like at home."

"Oh, Harry Potter!" Garcia sighed in glee, "I love those books. One day I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm gonna play Quidditch and beat Slytherin. I of course would be in the house of Ravenclaw. You my Junior G-Men would definitely be Gryffindor."

Jack laughed, "Aunt Penny! Hogwarts isn't real." He answered back exasperated, but secretly glad she thought he was brave enough to be in Gryffindor.

"That's what they want us to think. One day I'm going to England and I'm going to find it, just you wait and see. I'll send you all pictures of me surrounded by magical computers in the Room of Requirement. I'll be writing mad code for Dumbledore's Army." Penelope had obviously thought this out.

"You're silly Aunty Penny!" Henry laughed as he picked up a card from the game board. He moved his blue piece to Candy Castle, "I WIN!"

Rossi threw his hands up in defeat, "Again? Come here you!" Rossi picked up the blonde boy, tickling him. "Where are you hiding the winning cards? I know you have them!" Henry's laughter filled the halls, nurses smiled at each other, glad to see a moment of happiness for the BAU family.

"Aunt Penny?" Jack turned back to Garcia, as the teams laughter died down. "Can you take Henry and me to the mall?"

"What's at the mall Jackster?" Penelope asked hoping the boys had made enough for the necklace. Jack got up on his knees and whispered in her ear. Garcia's face lit up, "Hey Em, want to take a ride to Macy's with me? I forgot to get a gift I can only get there."

Jack clutched his money can in one hand and Garcia's hand in the other. Henry and Emily followed them through the busy mall, the only available parking spot had been on opposite side from Macy's. The mall was crowded with Holiday shoppers who were trying to get last minute gifts. Jack couldn't believe he and Henry had done it. Inside of his coffee can was two hundred and sixty dollars, more than enough to buy the locket, and the two pictures he and Henry had chosen.

The boys stood in front of the jewelry counter, Jack's eyes locked on the precious gift he had his heart set on. "Aunt Penny, Aunt Emily, can Henry and I buy the locket by ourselves?" Jack and Henry had worked hard to get enough money, they wanted to be big boys and buy it all by themselves.

"Of course my dumplings. Emily and I will be right over there if you need us." Garcia pointed towards the racks of purses that had started the whole endeavor.

Jack climbed up on the chair overlooking the counter, he moved over so there was enough room for Henry. "Look, there it is!" Jack pointed out the necklace. "Oh and there's your birthday stone Henry!" Jack showed the younger boy the picture with the orange stone. Henry's eyes were wide in amazement as he whispered, "Cool!"

"You boys can't play over here, this isn't a toy store." An older lady approached the two brothers, already annoyed that they got finger prints on her freshly cleaned display cases.

Jack looked up at the greying woman with the scrunched up face, this wasn't the kind associate that showed him the necklace. "We're not playing Ma'am." Jack answered meekly, "We…we…we want to buy this necklace." Being careful not to touch the glass again, Jack pointed out the locket he wanted. "We brought two pictures to put inside and we know what birthday stones go outside."

The older woman lifted her hand silencing they young boy. "Slow down young man. First they're called Birthstones, not birthday stones. And before we can put your pictures or _birthstones_ on there you have to buy the necklace. Do you have the money to buy this?"

Jack and Henry nodded their heads excitedly, even though she was scary, they knew they had enough money. Jack pulled the roll of cash from the can, "There's two hundred and sixty dollars Ma'am. We worked all week to earn enough."

The associate scanned the bar code on the chain, she turned back to the excited boys. "This isn't enough, this necklace costs Four hundred dollars."

Jack's jaw dropped, "No! The other lady said it was on sale. She told me it was two hundred and fifty." Jack knew there was no way he and Henry could earn enough money by the next morning.

"Well it's not on sale now." The associate answered back coldly. "I've got other customers to help, you boys come back when you have enough money."

Jack was on the verge of tears, they had worked so hard, and now they would have nothing to give JJ for Christmas. Henry didn't understand, he watched as the mean woman put his Mom's necklace back in the case and walk away. "We didn't do enough Jack?"

Jack could only shake his head, he was afraid to say anything and start crying in the store. Henry put his arm around his big brother, realizing that something had gone wrong, and they didn't get to buy the special gift.

"Hey buddy, I remember you." A friendly voice made Jack's eyes shoot up. It was the nice lady from the last time they were there. "What was your name again big guy?"

"I'm Jack, and this is my brother Henry." Jack answered disappointment still echoing in his voice.

"Well, Jack and Henry, I'm Jennifer." She gave them a warm smile.

"Hey! That's my Mom's name to!" Henry perked up.

"No way. Imagine that." Jennifer laughed internally, these two guys were too cute. "Now what's got you guys looking so glum? It's almost Christmas, you boys should be a little more excited."

"We wanted to buy JJ, Henry's Mom, that necklace. We worked real hard. We cleaned Uncle Dave's house and Dusted Uncle Spencer's books. Henry organized Aunt Penny's troll collection while I shined Uncle Morgan's special coins. But, it wasn't enough." The boy told her dejectedly. "We thought we got enough money, but now it's too much."

"Awe guys I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you could save your money and get it for Mother's day?" The young woman tried to help.

Henry looked up at his brother, "What if Mommy isn't here for Mother's day?"

Jennifer was concerned, "What do you mean Henry?

Jack answered for Henry, "JJ's in a coma, and she won't wake up, no matter how much we ask her to wake up she keeps sleeping. We wanted to get JJ a special necklace, so she would remember how much me and Henry loves her."

"And that's why you worked really hard to save money?" Jennifer's heart broke for the small boys. She had lost her own mother to cancer a few months after her eighteenth birthday. "Why don't you guys hang out here for a minute, let me see if there's anything I can do to help."

"What about this one Em?" Garcia held up a simple black purse, it was the kind of accessory Emily would love, but it was far too boring for the eccentric analyst.

"Oh, Penelope, it's perfect." Emily grabbed the purse immediately falling in love with it. Emily started grabbing items from her old purse trying them out in the one her friend found. "Oh crap PG we better check on the boys." Emily noticed the time on her phone, they had been gushing over the purses for almost an hour, stealing quick glances over at the jewelry counter from time to time.

"Hey guys, how's the jewelry shopping going?" Penelope put her arms around the boys, looking around for their treasures. The only answer she got was a shoulder shrug from Jack.

"Where's the necklace guys" Emily asked wanting to see what made two little boys so eager to do chores.

"Jennifer has it. It was too 'spensive." Henry told them, still disappointed they didn't have the gift for his Mom.

"What do you mean? I thought you saved enough?" Emily was confused, the team had been keeping their own tally, they had been certain the boys had more than enough money.

"It wasn't on sale anymore, the other lady said it was four hundred dollars. We don't have that much." Jack looked up just in time to see the mean associate approach them.

"I thought I told you boys if you aren't going to buy anything you can't play here." She practically yelled at them, ignoring the look of hatred in Garcia's eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to my nephews like that." Penelope yelled back at the employee just as Jennifer returned. "Susan, its ok they're my customers." Jennifer gave Penelope a friendly smile as Susan walked away.

"Sorry about her, she's not exactly full of Christmas cheer. I'm Jennifer and you're Henry and Jack's Aunts?" Penelope couldn't help but like the woman that shared her best friend's name. "Sort of. It's a long story. Can I ask how short these guys are, we can make up the difference."

Jennifer held up her hand, "No need. There was a mistake in the system, this necklace was never supposed to be marked up." Jennifer smiled as the boys faces lit up like Christmas trees. "We have enough?" Jack dared to hope for a moment.

Jennifer nodded her head, "You sure do buddy. They're putting your birthstones on the locket right now. Did you guys remember your pictures?" Jack quickly took grabbed the coffee can taking the pictures out and handing them to Jennifer. "Oh these are perfect. Now, I just need one more thing from you guys." Jennifer put a black tablet on the counter, handing Jack a stylus that looked like a pen. "Go ahead and write your names on here." Jack carefully signed his name in cursive like he learned at school before handing the pen to Henry. The six year old gripped the pen tightly and wrote out the letters to his name.

Jennifer took the tablet back, "Alright give me about ten minutes and I'll be back." Jennifer didn't tell them why she had them write their names, she had a special surprise for them.

True to her word Jennifer returned shortly, holding a Christmas gift bag in one hand and a royal blue jewelry box in the other. Emily, Garcia, and the boys were so excited they didn't noticed Jennifer's boss joining them. "All done guys, do you want to see how it turned out?" Four heads nodded at once. "Ok, Jack, would you like to do the honors?" Jennifer handed the ten year old the velvet box.

Jack's heart beat excitedly as his fingers grazed the soft fabric that covered the box. He carefully opened the box the anticipation of seeing the necklace growing. "Oh Jack, look at that." Emily gushed over the locket, "It's perfect."

"Jack look! It's our birthday stones!" Henry shouted pointing to the orange and pink stones.

"Jack can you open the locket so Emily can see the pictures you guys chose?" Garcia couldn't wait for Emily to see them. Jack's pudgy fingers cautiously split open the heart, revealing two pictures.

"Those pictures are perfect boys." Emily praised, loving the precious moments frozen in time inside of JJ's locket.

"Look at the back boys." Jennifer encouraged, excited for them to see one last personal touch. Jack pushed the box towards his brother, letting Henry do the honors this time. On the back of the locket Jennifer had etched the words, "Love, Jack & Henry" the boys' names written in their handwriting.

"It's our names! JJ will love it." Jack gave Jennifer a huge smile.

Jennifer watched as the two women guided the boys through the crowd, Jack clutching the bag tightly. Jennifer held the money the boys had worked so hard to raise. They had handed her the money for the necklace, each boy thanking her repeatedly for her help. Her manager who had witnessed the whole exchange rung up the necklace, the total coming to just over four hundred and fifteen dollars. "Thanks for letting me do this for them." Jennifer thanked the manager before handing him the money from the boys, once the money was safely in the register she handed him her credit card paying off the remaining balance.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - I'm going to apologize now, this is going to be a long authors note. To make up for it is a longer update. The ending of this chapter was going to be the begining of the next chapter but when I wrote the beginning I thought it would work better here so there you go. Chapter 16 will be the last chapter. I'm not going to put an authors note in the last chapter so I wanted to write a quick thank you to everyone who as reviewed this story. As a writer your reviews have ment the world to me. This only my 3rd Criminal Minds story and I've only written a handful of stories. I usually hate writing but in fanfic found a medium I enjoy, maybe not the best at but I like writing the stories. So thank you to:**

**BAUMember and ****IniTiniNini who have reviewed every chapter I've posted. Thank you so much for sticking with me and letting me know what you think you guys are amazing.**

**SPK - thank you for rewiews on this and the great review you left on my story "Never Forget" I'm so glad you've enjoyed both stories.**

**KDMOSP - I have read every single story you've written on fanfic and love your stories. Having you review mine and say that you like the way I write meant a lot to me.**

**Flames101 and Doritosmycheetos I have read both of your JJ stories and love them, thanks for taking the time to read and review my story.**

**Thank you to ****AvngAngl, Khaida21, jaceyb1, Bea, and CM Fan and the various anonymous reviewers throughout this story.**

**Also thank you to the people who favorited and followed this story. Finally thank you to the countless people that have read and not reviewed. I've looked at the story stats and this story has gotten a lot of views so thank you for reading this. **

******Assuming there are not site difficulties or personal issues the 16th and final chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon (or tuesday morning at the latest) thank you in advance for reading and/or reviewing this Chapter and the final one.**

* * *

"HoHoHo Merry Christmas!" Jack and Henry greeted the nurses' as they got off the elevator. Henry was pulling a red wagon full of gifts behind him. A Santa Hat clad David Rossi following close behind. Hotch and the team had decided to get a small gift for JJ's Doctors and nurses', they wanted to give them a small gift of their appreciation for taking care of the woman they loved.

"Well look at you two." Beth stepped around the desk admiring the two boys, already dressed in their holiday suits for Rossi's party.

"BETH!" Both boys ran to their favorite nurse, hugging her tightly. "Merry Christmas Eve Beth." Jack handed her a red bag with white snowflakes, "This one is for you."

"Thank you, but you boys didn't have to get me anything." She hugged them tighter before opening the contents of the bag. Inside she found two Christmas paintings, one done by each boy. "Wow, look at these masterpieces they're definitely going up on my fridge when I get home."

Henry beamed, "Look what else is in there!" He encouraged excited to see her open the gift.

Beth dug deeper pulling out a clear glass ornament, it had her name etched on one side and the other side read, "Nursing is a work of Heart." Next she pulled out a picture of Henry and Jack with Santa Claus, and finally she pulled out a small box of gourmet chocolates.

Beth fought to keep her composure, not wanting to cry in front of the boys. "Thank you guys so much. I love it." She pulled the boys into another bear hug, mouthing a word of thanks to Rossi, knowing they had had help.

Leaving Beth at the nurses' station Rossi and the boys met up with Hotch and made their way around the ICU. The spent the next hour wishing the employee's a Merry Christmas, and a special thanks from Hotch for the care and concern they had for JJ and his family. With one gift left in the wagon Hotch guided the boys towards JJ's room, excited to show them what the rest of the team had been busy doing.

"Ok boys are you ready to go see Mom? Henry and Jack nodded their small heads excitedly, the last gift was the most important one. They couldn't wait to give JJ the locket. "Ok, close your eyes." Hotch picked Henry up while Rossi took Jack's hand. Once the boys were in the room Hotch whispered, "Ok guys open your eyes."

Jack and Henry's jaws dropped, with the hospitals permission the team had decorated JJ's room for Christmas, they all still had hope that she would wake up in time to celebrate. The pictures that hung on the walls had been covered in wrapping paper and bows. A string of Christmas lights were hung on two of the walls. Most importantly was a fully decorated four foot Christmas tree in the corner. Under the tree was one gift for everyone on the team. Henry quickly picked JJ's gift up putting it with the others.

"Oh look at my gumdrops!" Garcia gushed over the boys, "Are you two ready for Rossi's party and for Santa to come tonight?"

Henry nodded his head eagerly, "But first we gots to watch 'The Polar Express' and then open a present."

"That's right Henry, we almost forgot." Hotch smiled, he had promised the boys they would keep their usual Christmas Eve traditions even with JJ still in the coma. Every year they watched the boys favorite Christmas movie before they all opened one of their presents. Generally this was done before the boys went to bed, but this year the whole team was joining in on their Christmas tradition.

Garcia had already set up her projector and shined it on the wall across from JJ's bed, the movie would reflect against the large wall, giving them a similar feeling to being in a movie theatre. The hospital staff had already moved in extra chairs for the team. Henry sat on Hotch's lap just like he did at home and Jack sat on the bed next to JJ, holding her hand through the whole movie.

Both boys had seen the movie more times than Hotch could remember but when he looked at them half way through the movie they were still mesmerized by it, like it was the first time they had ever seen it.

When the credit's scrolled across the wall Hotch pressed JJ's call button letting them know they could do their rounds. The nurses' and doctors had been very accommodating to the BAU Family, giving them sometime alone with just the family. The nurse came in quickly checking JJ's vitals, and giving the woman the medication they were hoping would help bring JJ back to her family.

"Who's ready for presents?" Penelope appeared just as excited as the boys.

Henry and Jack's arms shot up, "I am!" they both shouted at the same time, causing the rest of the team to laugh.

"Ok, Jack do you want to explain to your Aunt's and Uncle's how Christmas works at our house?" The Hotchner-Jareau family had their own Christmas traditions and this was the first year they were sharing it with the team.

Jack nodded his head, "Ok Daddy." He turned to the team, "We only open one present on Christmas Eve, even if we want to do more it's only one." He solemnly explained the rules, turning special attention to his rule breaking Aunt making sure she understood. "Only one person opens a present at a time. JJ usually picks a gift first and whoever the gift is for they get to open first and show it to everyone else. Then that person picks the next gift for someone else. We do the same thing Christmas morning."

Everyone nodded, Hotch felt the need to explain where the tradition came from. "Our first Christmas after JJ and I started dating the boys got a lot of gifts from our extended family. The boys opened their gifts so fast JJ and I couldn't see what they got or who it came from, hence came the one present at time rule. It also makes Christmas morning presents last a little longer."

"I love it! I may have to try that one year…maybe…probably not I just get so excited I wouldn't be able to last." Everyone laughed at the analyst they all knew her well enough, she was the one who encouraged her nephews to quickly rip off wrapping paper because she couldn't wait to see the smiles on their faces.

"Jack since JJ can't pick the first gift this year, do you want to do it for her?" Hotch knew he was bestowing a huge honor on his ten year old son, both boys argued the first year about who got to pick the first present, that was the same year JJ took control and picked the first gift and had done so every year since.

Jack hopped of the bed walking over to the Christmas tree wondering who JJ would pick a gift for. He finally decided on perfectly wrapped gift for JJ's best friend. Jack handed the gift to the waiting analyst, "This is from Uncle Dave."

Garcia shook the gift trying to figure out what it was, "What is it? What could it be?" No sounds came from the package, she had no clue that could tell her what was inside. Needing to know what was inside her fingers made quick work of the wrapping paper. "Dave Rossi I love it!" She held up a new iPad cover, rather than a simple iPad cover in some boring color, Rossi had gotten her a very Garcia-esk cover. It was a picture of an Avant garde painting.

"That painting was done by Juan Luis Rodriguez, he's a little known San Francisco painter. That's his interpretation of the San Francisco Sky line and the Golden Gate Bridge." Rossi explained to the others. He knew Garcia knew the piece well, Rodriguez was after all her favorite artist, mostly because of his paintings of her hometown.

"Thank you Rossi, it's perfect. It reminds me of my other home." Garcia ran her fingers across the printed painting taking a moment to remember her parents, the reason she still loved San Francisco so much. "Ok, my turn to pick." Garcia didn't take long to pick a gift.

"You my Chocolate God are going to love this" Penelope handed Morgan the gift she had picked for him when she took the boys to the mall.

Derek felt like a young boy as he ripped off the wrapping paper quickly, opening the white box it had been covering. "Mamma I can't tell you how much I love this." Derek held up the signed Chicago Bears Jersey he had been given, it was number 34, Walter Peyton. "Walter Peyton was my dad's favorite player. Thank you Baby Girl." Morgan gave Garcia a huge hug, this jersey meant more to him than she would ever know.

"Alright Henry you ready for a present big guy?" Morgan picked up the gift he brought for Henry who was eagerly nodding his head.

As quickly as Morgan could hand JJ's son the gift the small boy was lost in a tornado of wrapping paper and bows, he made quick work of the box Morgan painstakingly wrapped. "Daddy look! It's just like Mommy's."

Hotch cringed looking at Henry's gift. The only 'rift' between himself and JJ was their football teams. Hotch was a longtime Cowboys fan, he had gotten Jack to join his side and had been working with Henry slowly to bring the boy to his side of the Great Hotchner-Jareau Football Debate. Henry had been a tough kid to crack, and now with a brand new Redskins Jersey and hat, Hotch knew he lost the boy.

Aaron gave Morgan a deathly glare before laughing and turning to his son. "That's awesome Henry!"

Putting his new hat on Henry ran over to the tree and picked up his gift for Spencer. Henry climbed on his Uncles lap, "This is for you Uncle 'Pence."

Reid took his time opening the present, carefully pulling the tape off the wrapping paper, making sure he didn't rip the paper. Once the paper had finally been removed he turned over the gift, revealing simple picture frame, it was what was inside that meant the most. Henry had taken a picture of Reid and himself from Halloween the year before. Henry had been scared to go trick-or-treating that year. At his Mother's suggestion he had dressed as his favorite profiler, that way he'd be able to figure out who was a monster and who wasn't.

Reid smiled at the picture of Henry dressed up just like him, even wearing Spencer's FBI badge. Reid hugged the boy, "Thank you Henry. I can't wait to put this on my desk at work."

Spencer stared at the picture longer than he realized, he felt Henry poking his shoulder, "Uncle 'Pence it's your turn to pick a gift."

The team laughed at Henry and Spencer. "Sorry buddy I guess I forgot." Spencer quickly picked up a poorly wrapped gift that he had unsuccessfully tried to wrap for Emily. "Uh sorry Em, I'm not very good at wrapping," he told her as he handed her the gift.

"I guess not!" She joked with him as she removed the messy wrapping paper, the gift inside making up for the poor wrapping. "No way! Spencer how did you?" Emily showed the rest of the team her gift; a First Edition of Kurt Vonnegut's "Slaughter House Five".

"Open the cover." Spencer encouraged. Emily looked inside to find that it was a signed copy of one her favorite books. "Wow, Spencer this is awesome thank you." Emily didn't want to know what Spencer had to do to find this book or what it had cost, this was one of her favorite Christmas gifts she had gotten in a long time.

Emily picked up a small box that she had carefully put together for Hotch. "This is for you and for JJ, Hotch." Emily smiled from her boss to her friend as she handed him the gift.

Inside the box Aaron found a gift card and two slips of paper. "Emily, how did you? I've been trying to do this for years."

"Being an Ambassador's daughter has its perks Hotch, I called in a few favors." Emily's eyes had a certain glimmer to them.

"Well I know once JJ wakes up she's going to be as excited as I am." Aaron held up the gift card explaining the gift to the rest of the team, "Emily got dinner reservations to JJ's favorite seafood restaurant in DC for Valentine's day. People are on the waiting list for this place for years." Aaron looked at the second piece of paper, along with the dinner reservations Emily had booked them a night at the Jefferson Hotel. Aaron reached his hand out to JJ, "This will be one special Valentine's baby."

Hotch kneeled in front of the Christmas tree, there were only three gifts left under the tree. The team had told him how Henry and Jack had bought JJ a special gift, he had no clue what it was and couldn't wait to see it. JJ's gift was still under the tree along with Jack and Rossi's gift. Hotch wanted Jack to be able to give JJ her gift last so he picked up his own gift to Rossi. "Here you go old man, I think you'll make good use out of this."

"Who you calling old Aaron?" Rossi laughed heartedly as he unwrapped a bottle of his favorite fine scotch. He and Aaron had shared many a bottles of this after tough cases, "Thank you Aaron, now don't get any idea's that I'm going to share this with you, this one's mine."

The team laughed they all knew Rossi was full of it, the seasoned agent wasn't one to drink alone if he could help it. They knew he would be sharing this bottle with more than just Hotch at some point. They were all sure they would all be partaking in this bottle in the near future.

Rossi stepped up to the tree not having a lot of choices left of which gift to pick from, but made a show out of looking around the tree for more gifts, before finally picking up the box for the very anxious ten year old.

"I think this one's got your name on it Jack." Rossi gave a mischievous smile as he handed the box over.

Jack, like Henry, tore through the paper as fast as he could. His present was from Uncle Dave, it was sure to be extra special. "WOW! Thanks Uncle Dave!" Jack held up a black DC United Soccer Jersey. On the back of the jersey was Jack's own soccer number, _24, _above the last name was written, _Hotchner._ "It's my own jersey! Look Dad!" Jack threw his Jersey on over his dress shirt, too excited to wait.

"That's awesome buddy. My future soccer all-star. You better be careful bud JJ might try and steal that from you." Hotch joked, as much as Aaron loved coaching his son's soccer team, it was JJ that had really bonded with Jack over soccer. The two soccer fans could play, watch, or talk about soccer all day long, if he let them. "Hey, Jack I think there's something else in the box."

Jack was so excited over the jersey he didn't see the other items. "What is it?" Jack pulled out four DC United lanyards, "Daddy we're going to a game! Look Uncle Dave got us tickets to a game!"

Aaron looked at the tickets that hung from the lanyards, "Boxed seats Dave? Really?"

"What can I say being the ambassador's daughter has its perks?" Dave gave a guilty smile as the room erupted in laughter, leave it to Dave to make jokes when he knew he was in trouble. "Seriously Aaron, being a famous writer has its perks."

Aaron could only shake his head and concede, he and his family would be attending their first DC United soccer match this year. "Alright big guy, you get to do the last gift."

As Jack rushed over to the Christmas tree to grab JJ's gift, Henry climbed off Spencer's lap and climbed back into his Dad's, he wanted to be close to his mom for this one.

Jack held out the small bag to Aaron, "Henry and I got this for JJ, Daddy will you open it for her?"

"We worked real hard to buy it Daddy, we boughts it all on our own." Henry told his Dad as the older man took the bag in his hand.

"I'm sure Mommy will love whatever you guys got her." Aaron assured the anxious boys, the team all looking on, each exited to see the boy's gifts, only Emily and Garcia had been lucky enough to see the locket.

Aaron reached his hand into the bag, moving tissue paper to the side he felt the soft velvet box. Lifting the box out of the bag he knew this wasn't something the boys could have gotten on their own, he was certain the team had a hand in helping his little men out. Aaron lifted the top from the box revealing the White-gold locket and chain. Aaron was speechless, this was the first acknowledgement Jack had come close to giving JJ as his mother. Aaron's rough fingers gently caressed the cursive letters spelling out Mom.

"It's mine and Henry's birthday stones Daddy." Jack explained as his Dad's finger made contact with the pink and orange stones.

"Open the locket Hotch." Emily encouraged Aaron, who had yet to say a word. "Oh and you have to look at the back." Garcia added.

The locket easily opened as Aaron gently pushed the top half upwards. Despite his best efforts tears sprung up in his eyes when he saw the pictures, he remembered both moments as if they were yesterday. He had taken both pictures, unbeknownst to the pictures subjects. Both boys had picked pictures in the most quite moments between them and the woman that was their mother.

Remembering Garcia's encouraging Hotch closed the locket, turning it over to look at the back. Reading the message that was engraved on the back, "Love, _Jack _& HENRY." Aaron recognized Jack's careful cursive lettering and Henry's block letter's, the fact that this was his son's handwriting made the inscription that much more valuable.

"Did we do good Daddy? Will Mommy like it?" Henry interrupted Hotch's thoughts, his blue eyes looking to his Dad assurance.

"Henry, Jack," Hotch acknowledge both boys, "Your Mom is going to love this. You boy's did excellent."

"We bought it all on our own Dad." Jack told him proudly, explaining the small jobs the team and the rest of the FBI had given them, truly making this a gift of love.

"I'm so proud of you boys." Hotch waved for Jack to join him and Henry, the father and son's held one another tightly, for a moment the world around them disappeared. Hotch whispering to his sons how proud he was of them and how much he loved them.

"Daddy, can we put the necklace on Mommy?" Henry whispered.

"I don't know buddy. Let me go find one of Mommy's nurses and I'll ask ok?" Henry shook his head, both he and Jack couldn't wait to see the necklace on JJ. As Hotch got up to leave he handed the necklace to Rossi, letting the team see what they had helped his son's buy.

Once Hotch was out of the room he leaned against the wall, finally allowing the tears to run freely down his face. Despite the horrors of the past two weeks his family was stronger than ever. His team, his family, had stepped up in ways he never could have imagined. His boys had shown strength beyond their years. If anything good had come from his beautiful wife being hurt, it was that his family was so much closer, she had always been the glue that held them together, and now when she needed them the most they were there for her.

"Agent Hotchner? Are you ok?" Beth's sweet voice asked, as she put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. It wasn't very often she saw such a strong man break down, it was breaking her heart to see him this way.

Aaron took a deep breath, cursing himself for letting her find him mid-break down. He shook his head, "Beth, I'm ok. I was coming to find you." In a very Hotch move, Aaron chose to ignore the fact that she had found him in tears, "Jack and Henry bought JJ a locket for Christmas, and they wanted to know if we could put it on her."

Beth smiled, her soft smile reached her deep brown eyes, "Of course, JJ's not scheduled for any test until the day after Christmas, we'll have to take it off for the MRI."

JJ's family watched protectively as Beth carefully lifted JJ's head just enough for Hotch to reach around her neck and connect the clasp of the necklace, letting the heart shaped locket to lay across her soft white chest.

"You've got an amazing family Agent Jareau, don't give up on them." Beth whispered in the woman's ear as she laid JJ's head against the pillow, running a hand through JJ's long blonde hair.

Hours later Hotch stood in front of the fountain in Dave's backyard. The lights under the water lighting up the cascading water in various shades greens and reds. Aaron and JJ had been married in front of this fountain, a memory that Aaron clung to, remembering not the fountain behind him or the team that had surrounded him, but how beautiful his wife had been that day. He remembered holding her tightly as they slowly moved around the dance floor that late evening in May.

Aaron could hear the music and laughter coming from inside the house, his own son's laughter the loudest. Rossi had suggested canceling his annual Christmas party, it had been Aaron's own insistence that had kept the party alive. It was Rossi who was constantly reminding Aaron he couldn't let life stop because JJ was hurt, the last thing JJ would want was for her family to give up their lives just to sit by her side.

The team had been surprised when Aaron had come to the party so easily, they had expected a fight from their determined Unit Chief. It was his family and his son's that brought Aaron from the confines of the hospital. His son's deserved a real Christmas, it's was what JJ would want for them, and by God Aaron was going to do whatever it took to make sure they had a good Christmas, despite the circumstances. Before leaving the hospital Aaron double checked with the nurses' that they had everyone's cell phone numbers, and that they promised to call if anything changed.

"Aaron? You ok?" Rossi stood at the patio doors watching his friend, the older man holding a glass of scotch in his hand. Aaron's focus stayed on the fountain in front of him as he slowly nodded his head. "She's ok you know. She'd be happy that you were her with Jack and Henry."

"I know. That's not what I was thinking." Aaron gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"So what then, were you thinking about? And don't go all stoic on me and try and deflect, I know when you're lying." Rossi took a swig of the scotch.

Aaron shook his head laughing, "It was good memories Dave, good memories. I was thinking about our wedding."

"Those were the best memories." Rossi agreed, the memory of that night playing in his own mind.

The two men stood together quietly watching the fountain, listening to their family inside, the occasional sound of ice moving in Rossi's glass the only sound that came from the two men.

"Crap!" Aaron suddenly remembered something and looked down at his watch, it was well after eight, he had forgotten and now it was too late.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Rossi was confused by Aaron's outburst.

"I forgot to go to the toy store. I didn't get the boy's their Santa Gift. JJ and I always get their Santa Gift together and I kept putting it off, hoping she would wake up. I was going to go on the way here and I forgot. Damn it!" Hotch cursed loudly, the boys were going to wake up tomorrow morning and not have the presents they asked Santa for. Hotch knew that Jack would probably understand, but would still be disappointed. Henry, on the other hand, still believed in Santa and now wasn't going to get his Santa present.

"You have other gifts for the boy's right?" Rossi asked afraid the boys were going to end up with nothing from their parents on Christmas morning.

"Of course, JJ starts shopping in October. It's just they're allowed to ask Santa for one special gift, JJ and I always try and get it. I can make one of their big presents from Santa, it's just I wanted to make this year special since JJ won't be there when they wake up in the morning." Aaron was mentally berating himself for being so stupid.

"You'll just have to have another Christmas when JJ is home and that's when they'll get their Santa gifts Aaron, the boys will understand." Rossi was the voice of reason, although he was wondering if he knew any toy store managers who owed him any favors.

"I know Rossi, it's just been a rough month, and I wanted to do something special for Henry and Jack."

Rossi put an arm around his friend, "You're going to be with them at home Christmas morning, that's pretty special."

"Daddy! Uncle Dave! Aunty Penny say's it's time to light up the Christmas tree." Henry stood at the door demanding the two men hurry along, the lighting of Dave's twelve foot Christmas tree was the highlight of the Christmas party.

Morgan stood between Emily and Garcia, his arms around both women's shoulders, all looking up at the tall tree in the middle of the living room. Spencer sat in the arm chair, giving a brief history of Christmas tree's to Henry and Jack. Henry was sitting on Hotch's lap, dividing his attention between the tree and his Uncle. Jack, still wearing his soccer jersey cuddled next to his father, looking up at the man who was hero. Rossi sat on the couch across from Aaron and the boys, his arm protectively around Erin Strauss' shoulder, it was their first Christmas as a couple. All around the BAU family was the rest of their family and friends.

Agent Greg Anderson turned off the lights in the living room, the only light coming from the illuminated fountain out back. "Three…two…one…" the tall agent counted down before flipping the switch that turned on the Christmas tree. The boys' faces were covered with soft glow of the Christmas lights.

Aaron felt the soft vibration of his cell phone, carefully taking Henry off his lap and putting his son in front of the tree, he walked into the other room to take the call.

Rossi watched his friend carefully, praying that wasn't the hospital, praying his friend wouldn't be called away. When Hotch waved to the older man Rossi knew something was wrong.

Standing in the darkened kitchen Rossi saw the fear in Aaron's eyes. "That was Beth, she wouldn't say what happened. All she said was that I needed to get to the hospital now."

Aaron sat alone in the darkened room, he had called Rossi an hour ago. Aaron had expected to be making a lot of calls that morning. He wasn't surprised though, when Rossi told him the team had never left, they were still at his home waiting for news on their friend.

The only thing Aaron told his friend was that as soon as the boys woke up to get them to the hospital. Aaron couldn't tell them what had happened over the phone. He was still trying to process it himself. He couldn't believe this was happening on Christmas morning of all days.

Memories of racing through the streets of Virginia last night filled his mind. He would never be able to forget the look on Beth's face when he got out of the elevator, the tears in her eyes, or the way they spoke for themselves she didn't have to say anything he just knew.

Hotch had spent hours watching helplessly as the doctors and nursed rushed in and out of his wife's room, keeping him from holding her from telling her how much he loved her. Aaron clutched the locket in his hand, a constant reminder of the night he had just lived through, they had done everything they could, run every test just to make sure. He had almost broken down when Beth put the locket in his hand, not sure if he could believe what was happening.

As the sun slowly crept through the window there was a soft knock on the door. Beth, who had been with Aaron and his family through everything, walked in. "Aaron, your family is here, it's time."

Aaron's dark eyes met hers, silent words being exchanged between the two. "I'll give you a minute, ok?" She rested her hand on the tired agents shoulder, it had been a long night. Despite his stoic demeanor he couldn't hide the exhaustion from her.

He could only shake his head, not sure what to say, what words would be enough to adequately say thank you to the nurse who was there for everything, who cried the same tears he had. Aaron turned to his wife's still frame, he took her hand into his, repeating the same action he had performed a countless number of times. Pausing, just watching her, he kissed the top of her head, "I'll be back Jen." His voice dripping with the exhaustion that had finally caught up with him. His family was outside that room, they needed this moment as much as he did.

The BAU family stood outside of JJ's room. The sleepless night had caught up with the team, they didn't know what to expect on the other side of that door. Morgan's strong arm's held JJ's youngest son, everything about Henry reminded the man of the woman that had become his sister. Morgan couldn't look at the boy's sad blue eyes, he couldn't listen to the endless questions about his Mom. Jack was too old to be held, but that Christmas morning he let Dave hold him.

As the door swung open as the Unit Chief stepped out, joining his family. Aaron walked over to Morgan holding his arm's out to the blonde boy. Henry jumped into his Dad's arms, Aaron clung to the boy as if he was a life preserver. Jack climbed out of Dave's arms, running over to his Father. He wrapped his arms around his Dad's waist burying his face into Aaron's side.

Aaron crouched down, putting his other arm around his older son, Jack's arms wrapping themselves tightly around Aaron's neck. Aaron lifted the other boy, holding both his boys in his arms. He looked at his team, he wanted to say something, he needed to say something, but first his boys needed this time with their mother.

"Come on guys let's go see Mom." Aaron turned back to JJ's room, letting the darkness surround them as he took his boys inside.

The team stood outside the room, not knowing what was happening on the other side of the door. When they heard Henry's cries for his mother, the team broke down, running for the room that held their friend.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Come on guys let's go see Mom." Aaron turned back to JJ's room, letting the darkness envelope them as he took his boys inside._

_The team stood outside the room, not knowing what was happening on the other side of the door._ _When they heard Henry's cries for his mother, the team broke down, running for the room that held their friend._

Henry and Jack clutched to their father tightly as he opened the door to the room that held their mother. It was Christmas morning, they were supposed to wake up to a pile of Christmas presents and the scent of Cinnamon rolls baking, not visiting a hospital room before the sun even had a chance to wake up fully.

Aaron put both boys down as the door swung closed behind him, he watched as the boys ran to JJ's hospital bed. Henry's screams echoing in his ear.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the six year old threw himself on to her bed, climbing up next to her.

Jack unable to control himself any more than his brother, ran to the other side of the bed, needing to be next to JJ.

Tears fell down the boys face's as they clutched the woman lying in the bed. Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his long arms around his family, he held his wife and boys lightly, as they were reunited.

"You're awake Mommy, you're awake." Henry cried into JJ's chest. "We missed you so much." Jack clutched her for dear life, afraid she would leave him again.

JJ held her boys as tight as she could, "I missed you to." She whispered as tears soaked her face.

_Aaron ran from the elevator, needing to get to his wife. Beth stood in his way, tears streaking down her face. Her eyes had a glimmer to them he had never seen, these weren't tears of sorrow but of joy. "She's fighting the tube Agent Hotchner, she's fighting to wake up."_

_"She's not awake yet?" Aaron wanted to be the first person she saw, but if she woke up for someone else he didn't care as long as she was ok._

_"Not yet. The doctors think she'll wake up soon, within the next twenty four hours. They're with her now, they want to run a few tests before you see her." Beth put the locket in his hand, "I took this off her, and I didn't want it getting lost."_

_Aaron had clutched tightly to the locket, it was keeping him sane while he waited for word. It was just after eleven thirty when the doctors let him see her. She wasn't awake yet but the tube was gone, she was breathing on her own, they had also removed the tube from her head. The doctors were confident she would wake up soon. Aaron watched her waiting for a sign that she was waking up, a sign that she was going to be ok._

_"Aaron?" A hoarse voice called out to him. Aaron's eyes shot up, her eyes were still closed but she was trying to talk. "I'm here JJ, I'm here." Aaron sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand tightly, running his other hand across her cheek. He watched as slowly her eyes opened, reveling the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. "JJ" he managed to choke out as he was overcome with sobs, she was awake, and she was alive._

_Aaron leaned down wrapping her in his arms, unable to control the tears of pure joy. "I love you JJ, I love you so much." He felt her arms, as weak as she still was, wrap around his back as she held him as tight as she could, "I love you to Aaron. More than you'll ever know."_

_As Aaron held his wife his eyes found the clock next to her bed, it was just after midnight, she had woken up on Christmas morning. They had gotten their Christmas miracle._

"JJ!" A voice called out, not believing what they were seeing. The team rushed into the room at the sound of Henry's screams. The team saw a sight they were beginning to wonder if they would ever experience. Their friend was awake, and she was holding her boys. JJ's bright blue eyes looked at her family, making contact with each of them. With the boys sitting protectively next to their mother, one by one the team took their turn hugging their friend welcoming her back, grateful their memories of her wouldn't end.

Garcia threw herself into JJ's arms last, no one surprised by the woman's sobs. "Oh my girl, don't you ever do that to me again." Penelope chastised as she held her friend as tight as she could, making sure her friend wouldn't suddenly disappear.

With everyone's attention on the two best friends, Emily excused herself for a moment, she needed a minute to herself. She needed to process what had just happened, it had seemed their worst fears were coming true. In the last two weeks there were no signs that gave the brunette any hope that her friend would be ok. Every step up the way it seem that JJ was facing a losing battle, but now here friend was there alive holding her family.

"Princess? You ok?" Morgan followed Prentiss out of the room, needing to check on his friend.

"She's alive Morgan. She's going to be ok." Emily sobbed. Morgan wrapped his arms around his friend, "She's going to be ok." Morgan reiterated through his own tears. "Are you ok?" Morgan pushed again.

Emily laughed through her tears, "I'm fine Morgan, I was just so scared, I thought we lost her, I was ready to curse a God that would allow our friend to die on Christmas morning, instead…"

"Instead a miracle happened." Morgan finished, reaching a hand up to wipe her tears away.

"Yeah." Emily whispered. "A miracle." The memory of the night in the chapel came back to her, she had cursed God, blamed him for everything, and still had the audacity to beg him for her friend's life. Reaching her hand into her pocket she felt the card that the pastor had given her that night.

Emily's eyes locked on Morgan's, trying to hide her shock, she hadn't been wearing these pants that night, she had no clue how that card had gotten there. "Are you sure you're ok Prentiss?" Morgan wasn't so sure, he could see a strange look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok Derek, I promise. Can I…Can I have a moment alone?" Derek nodded at her request, walking back into the room, giving his friend a moment alone.

Emily collapsed into a nearby chair, trying to wrap her mind around the events of that early Christmas morning. _"If you need to talk, call this number, there's always someone available to talk." _Brian's voice echoed in her mind. She didn't need to talk to anybody she needed to talk to him. Surely someone at his church would know how she could get ahold of him.

Pressing the keys on her phone Emily dialed the number on the card, putting the phone to her ear she listened to the phone ringing. "Merry Christmas. Capital Life Baptist Church, this is Pastor Jerry." A friendly voice greeted the Agent.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you could help me." Emily started.

"What can I help you with Ma'am?" The voice asked gently, not sure what would cause this woman to call their church so early on Christmas morning.

"I'm looking for someone from your church. He gave me this card and said to call anytime. I'd really like to talk to him again. Is that something you could help me with?" Emily was trying to remember the pastor's last name.

"Of course." The voice reassured her. "I'm looking for a Pastor Brian." Emily asked still not remembering his last name.

"Pastor Brian?" The voice was confused, they hadn't had a Brian on staff in a while.

Emily nodded her head, realizing the voice on the other line couldn't see her. "Yes, Pastor Brian Jacobs." The last name suddenly coming to Prentiss. "He's the Worship Pastor." The visit with Brian coming back to her memory.

"Oh," the voice answered sadly. "I'm sorry Ma'am. Pastor Brian was killed."

"What?" Emily choked out, how was this possible, she had just seen the man.

"I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you. It must have been a long time since you've seen him." Emily was confused as she listened to the voice, she had just seen Brian a few days ago. "Pastor Brian was killed five years ago."

"Excuse me?" Emily answered back not sure she heard him right. That wasn't possible she had just seen Brian, they must have their connections crossed. "You're talking about Brian Jacobs right? He's about six foot two, strong, green eyes, and blonde hair?"

Pastor Jerry hadn't been on staff for very long when Brian had been killed, "Um yeah I think that's what he looked like. Were you friends?" Jerry felt the need to comfort this woman.

"Um, no." Emily shook her head, trying to understand what was going on, certainly this guy had a different Brian Jacobs. "We only met once, he helped me with something."

"That sounds like the Brian I was told about. I wish I had had a chance to get to know him better. From what I've heard he was a good man." As Jerry spoke Emily became more convinced they were talking about a different Brian, this guy admitted to not knowing the man well. "Is there anything I can help you with Ma'am" the voice asked.

"No, thank you. I appreciate your help." Emily hung up her phone. She pressed the browser on her phone bringing up a search engine, quickly typing in "Pastor Brian Jacobs, Capital Life Baptist Church". She would find him on her own. She clicked on the first link. A news article opened, the headline read; "Local Pastor Murdered" under the headline was a picture of the man she had seen in the chapel.

She scrolled through the article. It had been serial murder case in the DC area, Pastors were being killed all over. The suspect turned out to be a parishioner at a church near where Brian worked. The suspect was a twenty five year old man who was suffering from a psychotic break, he thought the Pastors were agents of the devil. As she scrolled through the article a picture made her stop, she enlarged the picture on her screen. It was a picture of Brian's wife Ashley and their three year old daughter Elizabeth, it was the woman who stood with the widow that stopped Emily.

Emily had forgotten about that case, even reading through the article she didn't remember ever working it. It wasn't until she saw her friend standing with Brian's wife and daughter that she remembered the case. It wasn't a particularly difficult case for the BAU, they had seen cases much worse, sadly in the grand scheme of their lives this unsub had been forgettable for the Profilers. Given the picture in front of Prentiss she realized her friend hadn't forgotten the victims or their family, the picture had been taken on the one year anniversary of Brian's death, and there was JJ still comforting the widow and her child.

Closing the browser, Emily tried to wrap her mind around what had happened. She was trying to convince herself it was all a dream. Her subconscious must have remembered the friendly looking pastor from the case, and in an attempt to comfort herself she must have dreamt the scene in the chapel. Walking back into JJ's room she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met an angel that night.

JJ held the boys close as they told her everything she had missed while she slept. The team filling in details the boys couldn't. The unsub was dead, and JJ was grateful to hear that Karen Sherman was not being charged with attempted murder, only illegal discharge of a weapon, she would only serve probation. JJ knew what the other mother had been feeling, she didn't hold what happened against the mother.

Hotch listened to the others, carefully watching his wife, making sure she was ok, that she wasn't over doing it. "Baby, do you want me to take the boys? You should get some sleep, we'll all still be here." His loving voice encouraged.

"No, Aaron, it's ok." She held the boys tighter. "I've slept enough don't you think?" JJ fought to stifle a yawn, she had almost lost her life, she wanted to enjoy every moment she could with her family.

For his part, Aaron ignored her tired yawn, he knew she needed this time as much as they all did. "Ok, just don't overdue it." He gave her a stern look, it was the same look he had given her when she was just his subordinate.

"Yes Sir." She answered seriously before they all laughed.

A soft knock on the door sent Dave rushing for the door. Leaving the rest of the team wondering what their old friend was up to. The door opened revealing two of his employees who were carrying bags of Christmas presents. Dave took the bags turning back to his family, "It's not all the presents but what's Christmas without a few gifts!"

Michael Walker stepped off the elevator carrying two special gifts, he hoped those two boys would be there. It wasn't very often that Michael met two very special boys, and felt the need to reach out to them. As hard as he tried Michael couldn't get Henry and Jack out of his mind since that day at the mall.

Michael's wife had loved Christmas, and it was after her death that he started playing Santa at the mall, even growing out a real beard so he could better play the part. It was what had helped him through the grief of losing his wife.

It was in her honor that Michael had put on his Santa suit this Christmas morning, armed with two special gifts for boys he barely knew. His Santa suit was perfectly pressed and cleaned, the stains from various children spilling, or spitting on it gone. His black boots shined, he could almost see his reflection in them.

"Excuse me sir, but the children's ward is on the third floor." Michael turned around, hoping the nurse would let him see the woman he had heard about, even though he wasn't family.

"Daddy? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed up?" Beth was surprised to find her father standing in her hospital, he hadn't stepped foot into this hospital since her mother had died.

"Merry Christmas Bethy!" Michael put one of the gifts down, hugging his daughter. He couldn't be more proud of the woman she had become, despite the difficulty of losing her mother so young she had dedicated her life to helping others.

"Merry Christmas Daddy." Beth laid her head on the soft fabric of his Santa suit, inhaling the soft scent of cinnamon mixed with a touch of tobacco. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Michael explained to his daughter about the two boys he met, and how their mother was in a coma. He had told her how they begged him to keep their Christmas toys, if only it meant their Mom could wake up for Christmas. "Bethy, my heart broke for those two boys. All I could tell them was that Santa would try and save some of his magic for their mom." He motioned to the two gifts he had brought, "I figured their parents didn't have time to do a lot of shopping, and since Santa can't actually perform miracles, I wanted those boys to have a special present this year."

Beth swore she saw a glimmer of a tear in his eyes as he told her about the boys. "I called one of my buddies that is still on the force, I won't say how he got the information but he told me she was at this hospital, I didn't think I'd find you here though."

His daughter's brown hair shook, Beth couldn't believe this. Of all the mall Santa's her father was the one that her patient's son's talked to, this had to be more than a coincidence. "Come with me Daddy." Beth took his hand and guided Santa to JJ's room.

"Jack and Henry, and the rest of their family are in there." Michael looked at her confused, he hadn't told her their names. "Their Mom woke up this morning." Michael put it all together, his daughter had told him about her patient during the holidays, how worried she was for the woman. His daughter's patient was the mother of the two little boys he was now holding gifts for.

"Go ahead Dad, I'm sure they'll be excited to get a visit from Santa." Beth encouraged stepping back and listening to the sounds from the room when he entered.

"HOHOHO MERRY CHIRSTMAS!" Michael quickly got into character as he entered the room, to the shock of seven adults and the glee of two very special little boys.

Henry sat up next to his mother, "Mommy! It's Santa! Mommy look!" JJ smiled at her little boy, "Go give Santa hugs Henry." It didn't take much for the woman to encourage him.

Henry ran over to Santa wrapping his arms around the man. At the same time Jack ran over hugging Santa Claus, his faith in the man restored for at least one more Christmas.

"Look Santa Mommy woke up! She woked up in time for Christmas. Your magic helped Santa." Henry took Santa's glove covered hand, pulling Santa close to his mother.

"Merry Christmas JJ." Santa smiled, using the name his daughter had used. JJ looked around the room trying to figure out which one of her friends had hired the man, who looked like the real Santa Claus. The looks of surprise on their faces told her everything, they had nothing to do with this Christmas surprise.

"Merry Christmas Santa." JJ's smile reached her bright blue eyes, Michael couldn't help but be reminded of his wife's own beautiful blue eyes. Michael took her hand in his, "It's good to see you awake Agent, you had a lot of people praying for you." Getting back into Santa mode he turned to the boys, "No more than these special young men, they were willing to give up their Christmas presents if I would use up some of my magic to help you."

JJ's could feel the tear fall down her cheek at the revelation of what her sons were will to do for her. "They are two very special boys aren't they?" JJ spoke softly of her boys, she wiped away the tear smiling at them.

"You're very lucky. Both of you." Santa smiled at Hotch. "Now, if it's ok with your Mom and Dad I have a very special gift for each of you."

Jack and Henry jumped up and down, "Can we Mommy, Can we Daddy? Please JJ? Please Dad?" they cried out in unison.

Hotch and JJ's eyes met for a moment, "Go ahead boys." Hotch encouraged.

"This is for you, Jack." Santa handed the older boy the box he had carried in. "You have to wait just a minute to open that ok? I need to get Henry's gift from the hallway." Jack nodded his head as he encouraged Santa to hurry. "Henry, buddy I need you to close your eyes, ok?"

Henry closed his blue eyes, promising not to peak. He waited anxiously as the door opened and closed again. "Ok Jack go ahead and rip that paper off. And Henry open your eyes…" Santa waited a second wanting the boys to see their gifts at the same time, "Now."

"An Xbox! I got an Xbox!" Jack screamed, even though at the time he had written the letter just to appease Henry he had asked for the new Xbox.

"A BMX BIKE! Look Jack a BMX bike like yours." Henry climbed on the bike he had begged for. Hotch and JJ's jaws dropped, the boys had gotten their Santa gifts. The parents were in complete shock at the man who had fulfilled their son's Christmas wishes.

"Jack, Henry, can you give Santa a hug and say thank you." Hotch told the boys who were too busy checking out their new toys. Abandoning their gifts they boys ran to Santa giving him a huge hug. "Thank you Santa." Henry whispered in the old man's ear, "Thank you for the bike, but most of all for my Mommy." Santa held a sob in, he had nothing to do with their Mom still being with them, the only thing that could explain that was an honest to God miracle.

Santa held the boys for a moment longer before each of the team members gave the man a hug, each grateful for what this stranger had done for their nephews. Hotch shook the man's hand before Santa wrapped the Unit chief in an awkward hug, finally he turned his attention back to the blonde in the hospital bed, "Merry Christmas JJ, don't let a second of life pass you by." He winked at her before leaving the room, one last "Hohoho" was let out, followed by, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good night."

Beth hugged her father as the older man leaned into his daughter, overcome with emotion. They had prayed for a miracle when her mother was dying, he didn't realize it then but he just had to wait a few years for their miracle.

"Can I join in on the family hug?" A young voice called out to her Dad and sister. "Really Dad? You don't get enough Santa at the mall?" Jennifer laughed the older man.

"Merry Christmas Daddy." She hugged her father before turning to her sister. Beth held her baby sister tight "Merry Christmas Jenny."

"Are you going to have breakfast with us Dad?" Each year Jennifer met Beth at the hospital as her shift was ending, the two would go to their mom's favorite restaurant for Christmas pancakes.

Michael smiled at his girls, reminded how precious time with them was, "I think I will." He took his daughters hands in his own, they turned to leave.

"Hey, that's Henry and Jack!" Jennifer noticed the small boys in the room, her father had left the door partially opened. "Is their Mom awake? Beth were you their nurse?"

Michael and Beth looked at her confused. "Wait you know Henry and Jack?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, they came into the store on Monday to get a necklace for their mom. It was so sad, the locket Jack had seen the week before had been marked up. They had worked so hard to buy the locket and didn't have enough. They were devastated, they told me about their mom. I asked my manager if I could pay the difference so they could get their mom a Christmas present." Jennifer told them the story about the locket.

"Jennifer met them at Macy's, Dad played Santa at the mall for them, and I was JJ's nurse. This is crazy." Beth put the pieces together.

"Wait we all met those little boys?" Jennifer wrapped her mind around what was happening. Beth shook her head, there was only one explanation, "Mom."

"Mom?" Jennifer looked even more confused.

Michael smiled, "Of course, you're mother wanted us to remember how special Christmas was. We've all done or own thing since Mom died, we forgot to be a family on Christmas." Michael wrapped an arm around each girl, "Merry Christmas girls." He kissed each their heads before leading them out of the hospital, spending their first Christmas as a family since he lost his wife and they lost their Mom.

The sun was setting over Virginia, the team had left not long before, giving the Hotchner-Jareau family sometime alone, not before assuring JJ they would all be back first thing the next morning. Aaron had turned on a movie for the boys. Henry and Jack laid next to JJ, not letting her go as they watched "A Christmas Story."

Aaron held his wife's hand tightly, rubbing soft circles on the top of her hand. Every so often she would look over to him, mouthing "I love you."

"Mommy? Where's you necklace?" Henry asked as the movie was ending? For the first time he noticed her locket was missing.

"My necklace?" JJ was confused. Was he talking about the one Rosaline gave her? Had her family put that on her to help remind her to keep fighting?

Jack looked up noticing the missing locket, "Daddy? Where's the locket?" He was worried that it was lost.

Aaron stood, reaching his hand into his pocket he took the locket it out, keeping it clutched in his hand. He placed it in Jack's hand, "Jack why don't you give this to JJ again."

Jack quickly agree. Using his free hand he opened JJ's hand. "Me and Henry got this for you for Christmas. We wanted you to remember how much we loved you." Jack put the locket in her hand.

Seeing the locket JJ couldn't help but allow a tear to escape. She couldn't believe Jack had picked out a locket that read, "Mom". Already this was becoming one of her favorite Christmas gifts ever. At Aaron's insistence she turned the locket over seeing her sons signatures inscribed on the back. Her soft hands separated the two sides of the locket. A sob escaping her lips at the two pictures inside.

On one side of the locket was a picture of her and Jack. She remembered the night Hotch taken it. Jack had been sick for a week, they had finally taken him to the ER where they spent the entire day. She had been terrified something was seriously long with the little boy. After spending hours attached to an IV that gave him antibiotics they had been allowed to take him home. She had helped him change into his favorite pajamas already satisfied that he was looking better and hadn't thrown up all day.

When she got up to let Hotch put Jack to bed she had been surprised when Jack pulled her hand, begging her to read him a story. Aaron had taken a picture of JJ and Jack sleeping, Jack's head resting softly on her chest.

Fingering the small picture JJ let her emotions out, not caring that her cheeks were covered in tears, these were happy tears. She looked over to the picture that Henry had obviously chosen. This was a day she could never forget. Two months after Will was killed and a month too early, her little boy had chosen to come into the world. It took fifteen hours of labor, and Hotch had been with her for every minute of them.

The moment the nurse put her crying little boy into her arms she instantly fell in love with the small baby, the motherly instincts she had been afraid she didn't have instantly taking over. After she had been moved to her own room she remembered hearing the click of Aaron's camera, she had looked up smiling from him to her baby boy. Hotch had gotten the perfect picture of Mother and Son. JJ's head was against Henry's small head, as she leaned over him. The look in her eyes was that of pure adoration and love.

"Do you like it Mommy?" Henry asked worried by her tears.

"I love it baby thank you." JJ kissed his blonde head. She then turned to Jack, hugging him just a little tighter, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Jack, thank you," she whispered in his ear.

His next words to hear caused the tears to fall all over again. She could feel Hotch squeeze her hand lovingly. They were truly a family.

"I love you Mommy." Jack whispered.


End file.
